


Sammy

by thorkiship18



Series: Pseudo-Sequels/Remakes/Reboots to Novels/Movies/Video Games [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, Child Abuse, Crazy John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by a Movie, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sam, Religious Fanaticism, Revenge, Sam Has Issues, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Seventeen year old Sam Winchester has no place in the world. His school life is filled with bullying and he is treated as an outcast because of the fanatical, religious views of his father, John. The man regularly abuses him, convincing him that everything and everyone is a sin.It's not long until his life turns upside-down. One miserable day, he discovers that he has Telekinesis: The power to move objects with the mind. Having been humiliated one too many times, Sam unleashes his wrath upon the student body, and eventually, the entire town.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of the very first fic I've written on this site which is based off of Stephen King's first published novel, "Carrie". I'm very excited for it, and don't worry everyone, I haven't abandoned the other works I have!! Enjoy! ❤

_There is more evil in the world than good._

_That is what John's father had taught him. Everything that moves has the capacity to do evil, including himself and his wife, Mary. When he first met her, he was overwhelmed by sinful thoughts like what sexual position he could get her in, or what sound she'd make if he entered her forcefully. After that day, he prayed to God for forgiveness, and the strength to talk to that beautiful woman without thinking impure thoughts of her._

_Months later, they were married in a small ceremony at their church. John didn't invite his parents because they had a huge falling out; Mary's parents were killed in a tragic house fire. During their marriage, John worked for a construction company while Mary became a worker down at the local dry cleaning shop. They moved into a modest home; one bedroom, two bathrooms and an attic space. There weren't any immediate problems at first, although there was one._

_John and Mary lived in a sexless marriage. His wife was basically the same as he was: Sex, and all it conveyed, was evil. Thought to be the act of Satan himself. He did have fantasies of sexual conquest, yet he tried his hardest to hide his urges. When Mary noticed, she begged him to pray with her for strength. But it wasn't enough. One day, they were extremely close to sinning, though John stopped himself from going any further. In desperation, he called one of his coworkers for a drink at The Roadhouse._

_The two of them spent the entire day and most of the night there, just getting drunk. When we was asked if he'd like to check out something at his friend's house, John didn't say no. He only drunkenly agreed. However, once they got there, his coworker touched him in a way that wasn't very appropriate for two men. After brushing it off to the alcohol, John thought of it as a mild joke, yet he wasn't laughing. But soon enough, and after more drinks, his coworker led him to the bedroom where they had sex repeatedly._

_It was the first and last time John had sexual relations with another man. After the dreaded act, he stumbled his way into his own house, still sore. When he found Mary, he took her without her permission. He had to forget the sinful act he did earlier. The crazy thing about it was that he actually loved what Frank had done to him, but he couldn't admit it, and he couldn't tell anyone. After the rape, Mary prayed to God. John only watched with glassy eyes._

_God had saw everything, and he knew that punishment would be swift._

* * *

_Something bad did indeed happen. God was punishing them both at this moment. Mary had grown exponentially in size; her stomach was large. They had not gone to a doctor because they were not to be trusted. John initially thought that God had cursed his wife with a monstrous tumor, but the truth was much more shocking. After hours of listening to her scream in the other room, John heard her suddenly stop. He went to check on her, and found an odd sight._

_There, in her arms, was...a baby. And not just any baby either. A baby boy. He was messy from his entrance into the world, yet Mary held him close to her chest. Even with his umbilical cord still attached. John knew not how to take care of a child as he was never properly educated on the subject of sex and childcare. But it seemed like Mary took to it naturally. In memory of her father, she named their son, Samuel Winchester. Sam for short._

_Unbeknownst to the both of them, Sam Winchester was a Telekinetic._

* * *

_Mary had to quit her job indefinitely to care for Samuel, while John worked two jobs to help support their son. He had to admit back then that the boy was very happy, very beautiful. Sam rarely ever cried as there was hardly ever to cry about. His mother would sing to him whenever he did cry, and that only caused him to become silent once more. In John's eyes, all was well. But once again, Satan set his evil sights on their household._

_One day, while coming home from work, he noticed Sam in his crib with Mary in a chair next to him, reading her bible. Nothing out of the ordinary...at first. The baby was laying on his back, handling his bottle with two hands. Soon enough, John witnessed a horrifying sight. The bottle dangled a few inches into the air in front of the baby. Sam only giggled, but John was scared. Mary hadn't noticed, though he did, and he was determined to do something about it._

_Without alerting his wife, John went into the kitchen, and got a large knife from the drawer. He hid the knife from view, but Mary was smart. As he held the blade up, she stopped him. He tried to tell her that the Devil had entered their child, but she wouldn't have any of it. Mary took her baby upstairs with her, locking John out of the bedroom for the night. The next day, she died in her sleep from an illness that was never treated._

_John was subsequently left alone with Sam. He attempted to kill the baby one last time, but as he gazed into the child's eyes, he knew that he loved him. He knew that he had to protect him from all the evil in the world. And so, John put away the knife, and held his son close to him. He thought the Devil in him was gone._

_He wasn't._

* * *

_Sam didn't know much about life outside of the house. At age four, the only places he's ever gone were the church and the store with Papa. Other than that, nothing. He wasn't permitted to leave the property, or go anywhere beyond their backyard. But one day, Sam got curious. When Papa took a nap, he snuck outside to play. He didn't see any other kids his age, so he stayed on his backyard. However, he noticed that his neighbor, Jo Harvelle, was laying on her back in the next yard over._

_Upon closer inspection, he saw that she was in a bathing suit, but didn't have the top on. She was just laying in the sun. Jo opened her eyes shortly after, and made no effort of covering herself up. All she did was smile and laugh; she sat up to get a better look at her neighbor's child. Sam knew her and her mother well. Ms. Ellen would occasionally watch him when he couldn't go with Papa. He never saw her unclothed before, and it had him wondering just what those two round things were._

_"Hey, Sam!" Jo said, finally putting on her top. "What's up?"_

_"What are those?" Sam said with a frown, pointing at her chest._

_She followed his gaze and blushed slightly. "Oh these? There just my breasts."_

_"Breasts?"_

_"Yeah. Don't worry. When you're my age, you'll have all the girls coming around to get you to feel on them."_

_"No I won't..."_

_"Huh? Why not?"_

_"Papa calls those 'dirty pillows', and that only 'whores' have them. What is a whore?"_

_Jo was taken aback by his choice of words, yet he didn't know why. But soon, Papa came storming outside, shouting his name. Sam hurriedly went away from the gate that separated the neighbor's yard to join Papa, but the man was furious. He harshly gripped Sam's wrist, berating him on defying his direct orders. At that time, Ms. Ellen came out to investigate the ruckus outside._

_"Hello, John." She tried to smile, but no one would do that for Papa. "Nice day, isn't?"_

_"You tell that slut of a daughter to stay away from my boy!" Papa yelled as he started to drag Sam towards the house. "She'll corrupt my boy! Whore of Babylon."_

_"Excuse me!? You will not talk about my daughter like that, Winchester! You of all people know better than to call people out of their own names."_

_Papa clenched his jaw as if he remembered something. He was very mad. "You keep her away from my boy."_

_"Screw you, Asshole!" Jo hollered. "You fucking hypocrite!"_

_Sam struggled in his father's firm grasp, trying anything to get loose. Papa growled at him that he was going to the closet. Sam did not like that idea at all. The dark closet, filled with weird sculptures of a man in pain on a cross. The little boy screamed as his father got them closer to the backdoor. However, something strange happened that day. The more Sam became anxious to get away from his father, the more something inside of him wanted out._

_Thunder sounded in the sky, followed by a large clump of ice hitting the roof of the house. Papa had gasped, but then, more hail started coming down hard in the surrounding area. They were flaming. Ms. Ellen had led her daughter away and into the house to get shelter; other neighbors outside did the same, while some stared in awe at the abnormal event taking place. Papa still held tight to Sam's arm, nearly wrenching it out the socket. He proceeded to shut his son in the closet, urging him to pray for forgiveness._

_"You stay in there and stop this!"_

_"Papa, I don't wanna be in the closet!"_

_But the stones kept falling down from above in terrifying yet entrancing volleys. It all came to a head when John threw open the door, and slapped his child across the face. The stones ceased to fall, but another thing happened in it's place. The kitchen table moved on it's own, and smashed through the dining room window. Sam cried in Papa's arms that day, forgetting the traumatic event later on in life. But he would remember one day._

_For he would come to possess the power once more._

_The Devil's Hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come soon! As I said before, I'm not abandoning my other works! Love you guys!


	2. Blood Sport: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries his hardest to fit in at his high school; he discovers something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was embarrassing to write the first time, and is equally embarrassing again (Lol). I had to write it to where it made sense, and be similar to the original Stephen King story, so here it goes!

There he is again.

Dean Singer.

One of the greatest boys in the entire school. Sam has gym class with him first period, which they're in right now. They're playing baseball, a sport that Sam is absolutely useless at. Just like all sports. And everything in general. No matter what he does, he fails at every single thing, and when it happens, the other boys will be there to laugh at him.

It's always been this way, ever since kindergarten. The whole town and their children know about John Winchester and his intense way of thinking. Wherever he walked, people turned the other way to avoid his talks of blasphemy and sin. The men and women of Lawrence aren't very kind to John, but secretly pity Sam. He knows. The don't say it out loud, but it's written all over their faces. He wishes he could say the same for their kids.

Sam is shaken out of his thoughts by the gym teacher, Bobby Singer, who just so happens to be Dean's father. He's a tough man, and Sam suspects that he might be the same age as his father, if not older. The balding man with the scraggly beard almost always wears a baseball cap to conceal the top of his head. Out of all the other teachers, Sam likes him the best as his kindness is genuine. More people should be like him.

"Come on, Sam. It's your turn to bat." 

"Oh--wha...huh?"

"Grab the bat and get into position." Mr. Singer repeats. "It's your turn."

Right.

Some of the other boys snicker off to the side, not hiding the fact that they're laughing at him. The ring leader is Lucifer Milton. He feels entitled to most things because his older brother is a rich lawyer that could practically get him out of any serious bind, including murder. Out of all of his bullies, Lucifer is the worst one. He certainly lives up to his name; Sam doesn't understand why someone would name their child after the Prince of Darkness.

But eventually, he does as he's supposed to, and takes the bat from Dean Singer. Their fingers touch as he grabs the bat, and he immediately just yanks it away out of embarrassment. It's wrong to have thoughts about other boys, at least that's what Papa and the bible he carries says. No man should think about being in a relationship with another man, but Sam cannot help it. Dean has Lisa anyways.

"Watch him fuck this up." Lucifer whispers to his friend, Azazel.

Sam doesn't say anything. He only gets into position while the pitcher winds up a throw. The ball zips past him right as he swings. Everyone except Dean and his father laugh and giggle at him. This is how it always was. They thrive off of his failures. Like fucking leeches. You'd think that they'd go do something productive with themselves, but no. Sam is their entertainment. They want a show? He'll give them a show. When the pitcher throws again, the boy focuses hard on it.

It seems like the world's time slows to a crawl as he looks at the ball. What is this about? But he doesn't dwell. Sam soon connects the bat with the ball, just happy that he managed to do something right for once. However, his victory is short lived when the baseball is sent sailing right across Dean's head. Everyone gasps, including Sam. The boy drops the bat, and goes over to the older teen on the ground.

"I'm--I'm so sorry!" He tries to look at the place where he hit him. It's bleeding just a bit. "Oh no..."

Dean just grins in spite of being injured. "It's just a scratch. Nothing serious. Nice batting arm. You were a little off, but I'm sure you could play the big leagues later on."

Sam blushes. He's not used to people talking to him, let alone Dean of all people! And giving him a complement!? Oh, goodness! This is all so overwhelming. Soon, and before it gets awkward, Bobby shuffles over to check on his son. Sam gets out of the way rubbing his arm shyly. This is his fault. He tried to fit in only to fail once again. Mr. Singer helps his son up while talking to the class.

"Alright, people. It's over. Hit the showers. Dean, go to the nurse's office."

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispers as his crush walks away towards the school building.

"Don't sweat it. I'm good. See you around, Sammy."

The use of his nickname sounds incredibly intoxicating coming from Dean's mouth. It fits, along with that charming grin on his face. He's the ideal boyfriend for any lucky girl, and would even make a great husband one day. Lisa is indeed a lucky girl to have obtained him last year. She was, and still is, envied by all the girls in school for dating him. But in this moment, Dean is focused on him; Sam's lips turn upwards in a small smile, but he's soon shut down.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Shithead." Lucifer sneers as he and his clique walk by.

The smile that Sam had is soon replaced with a frown.

Happiness is something he's not allowed to have.

* * *

Papa had strict rules regarding Sam and the activities at school. He wasn't to join any after school clubs, and he most definitely wasn't allowed to shower with the other boys in the locker room. Yet here he is, under a steady stream of water in a private cubicle. Sam's always been self conscious about himself; about his lanky limbs and his awkward body. He's shorter than most boys, but he thinks that his growth spurt is just beginning.

As he lathers up the soap in his hands, Sam's mind drifts off towards Dean. He hopes that he's okay. He was just being modest when he said he was fine. Such a gorgeous person. He has a great, big heart and a dashing appearance. Not to mention a bright smile. Sam has seen him with a shirt off before during the times he changed. He has the body of an older bodybuilder. He plays sports, so that must attribute to his hardening physique.

And now he can't stop thinking about him.

Dean's warm touch.

Dean's strong jaw.

Dean's plush, pink lips.

Dean's wide shoulders.

Dean's--

Sam soon feels something strange happening to his body. He touches on his penis, surprised that it has grown in size and girth! What is this? What's going on? What's happening to him!? This isn't normal! This shouldn't be happening! Why!? Frightened beyond all recognition, Sam exits his stall, still very much naked; soaking wet. He spots Lucifer talking with another student, Kevin Tran.

The boy rushes over to them, grabbing Kevin's arm as the others mumble amongst themselves in disbelief at the strange scene. Sam screams for help, begging for anyone of them to explain what's happening. Is he dying? Why is his member doing this? He's not very educated in biology, a class that John also refuses him to attend. Lucifer looks at him; he can't stop laughing. Kevin snickers as well.

"Oh my god," Lucifer starts. "Dude, just calm down, okay? It's just a boner! But seriously, stay away from me."

"I--I think I'm dying!"

"Stay the fuck away from me, freak!" Kevin flinches away from the boy.

Then, as if possessed by Demons, the other boys start throwing towels and any other objects they can find. Sam slips on the watee, falling to the wet floor. The boys continue to taunt him, throwing more and more items his way. Lucifer pulls out his cellphone, taking a video. Kevin, though initially an instigator, falls off to the side quietly, presumably because he's feeling guilty. But all Sam can feel is hopelessness and fear. But most of all...

Rage.

As he cowers back under the water, his brain begins feeling strange. Like live wires are connecting and configuring something. A million tiny pieces are slowly coming together, yet Sam doesn't understand why or what this means. Unknown to him and everyone else, the various little items start spreading out away from him, almost as if the wind is carrying them away. Except there's no window or door even close to them.

Soon enough, Sam is saved by Mr. Singer. He pushes his way past the other kids, trying to see what the fuss was about. He spots the scared, scarred boy curled up into himself under the water, shivering. Bobby reaches up to turn off the shower while making it a point not to look in between Sam's legs. The young man also grabs him by the shirt, crying hysterically. Bobby attempts to talk to Sam while also berating the teens for their behavior.

"Sam, calm down! It's okay! It's normal! Listen to me--Everybody, out!"

"It's--I feel strange!"

"Sam, please just--"

"What's happening to me!?"

Mr. Singer firmly slaps Sam across the face to help him get a grip of the situation. Yet as he does this, the light bulb above them shatters, sending small shards of glass onto the wet tiles below. Everyone gasps again, but Bobby yells for them to leave. This time, he raises his voice loud enough for the message to get to them. They all file out if the locker room; Kevin looks back at Sam with regret. He used to think of him as a good guy.

But Sam's just grateful that Dean wasn't here. He wouldn't have tolerated any of that.

His knight in shining armor.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Principal Shurley asks, sitting behind his desk. "Do you need anything? Water? Juice?"

Bobby rolls his eyes at his superior. Chuck can definitely be dense at the worst of time. "Seriously? Juice?" He sits in a chair next to Sam, hand on his shoulder. "Sam, I'm sorry I slapped you. I just couldn't--I didn't know what to do. It's normal. What happened to you, I mean. It usually happens a little bit earlier. Is this...the first time it's happened?"

The boy doesn't answer right away, but the touch of pink upon his cheeks is all the confirmation that Bobby nerds to know. Sam isn't permitted in Sex-Ed, or any other classes his father called in about. Something about it being against their religion. John Winchester is a nutcase, plain and simple. He worships a twisted version of God that would make even the Pope gasp and clutch his rosary.

"It's okay. Boys go through that all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Okay," The Principal interrupts. "That's enough of that. What I need to know is who started throwing things--"

"It was Lucifer Milton and all of his thugs." Mr. Singer says with a hint of distaste.

"Look, Dan--"

"Sam."

"Okay. Sam. Did Lucifer start this?"

Sam's mouth opens and closes as if he's ready to speak, but he never does. He only sits in the chair with his hand me down sweater on; the sleeves go over his hands. Bobby takes note that his hair is still damp from the shower incident, and it makes him seem younger than he already is. How could anyone dare to hurt this lost and confused child? He knows very little of how the world works, and is susceptible to being taken advantage of.

Bobby inhales, and exhales through his nose. "Sam, you don't have to protect them. They did a horrible thing to you. It's okay..."

But still, Sam says nothing. Principal Shurley sighs in mild exasperation. "Alright. I don't think Sam's gonna say much about what happened, so I'm putting you in charge to get to the bottom of this. Let the punishment fit the crime."

"Okay. Sam, I'm excusing you from class for the rest of the week. You can take study hall at the library."

"Yeah. Now, we're gonna have to call your dad."

At the mention of his father, Sam freezes. All other emotion has been replaced by sheer and utter fear. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Bobby doesn't want to think that his father is abusing him, but that look is unmistakable. Any child with a brain would be terrified of an intimidating man like John Winchester. If he so desired, he could strike you down with his bible.

"What...?" Sam finally says.

Chuck frowns. "We...are gonna have to call your father, Sam. I know that he's had problems in the past ever since the state stopped him from homeschooling you anymore, but we have to bring him into this."

"No..." Sam insists, shaking his head.

"Sam," Bobby tries this time. "It's gonna be alright. He'll understand--"

"No!"

As Sam yells, the window closest to the Principal's desk cracks, then blows inwards. Bobby and Chuck stand, both equally shocked by what just transpired. What the hell just happened? What the hell was  _that_? In that split second, he felt cold. Like, he felt something move through him; something that touched his soul. It was so very cold...and dark. In their confusion, Sam gathered his backpack, and slipped off into the hallway.

Bobby tried calling after him, but he didn't answer.

* * *

Sam, even though he is not supposed to, has seen movies and shows on the television. In those movies and shows, he saw teenage children talking to their parents in a loving, playful manner. This is something he cannot do with Papa. Oh no, sir. He can't. Papa is strict; no nonsense. He isn't too happy right now either, and that's just from Sam looking at his side profile from the passenger seat of the car.

Against his will, Mr. Singer and Principal Shurley did in fact call his father. Papa probably isn't too excited about having to call off work to come pick him up, but there's little Sam can do about it. He's afraid right now as they drive to their house. John is unusually quiet. The only time he gets this quiet is when he's...well, Sam would rather not think of that this second. It's a punishment that he dreads with a passion.

"I'm sorry you had to come to school today, Papa..." He mutters quietly, turning to face his father.

John doesn't say a word. He keeps his eyes on the road as he touches his son's hand. Soon enough, he pulls up to their driveway, turning off the car's engine. They sit in uncomfortable silence for nearly two minutes with Papa staring straight ahead at the windshield. Sam knows what his father's thinking, and it's anything but pleasant. He can never do anything worse than put him in that horrible closet again.

Finally, Papa speaks. "We need to go inside. You have to...We have to go in the house."

"Papa, why didn't you tell me?" Sam mumbles just as John touches the handle. "I was scared. They...they laughed at me and threw things at me..."

Nevertheless, John gets out of the car; face stony. "We'll talk about this inside, Sammy."

Soon, Sam opens the door on his side, confronting his father. "No..." John stops in his tracks, shocked. "I wanna talk about it right here. I don't...I don't wanna go inside...with you."

Swift punishment. That's what Papa's face is promising as soon as he steps foot inside. It didn't matter what Sam said, because John enters the house anyways, shutting the door. Defeated, Sam climbs back into the car. He has sealed his fate by talking back to his father. It's never tolerated, but today is even worse. Sam can feel it. Eventually, the neighbor boy, Tyson Brady, rides by on his bike, shouting at Sam.

"Stupid Sammy, Stupid Sammy! Ahaha!"

The action startles Sam. He doesn't need this right now. The little boy continously repeats his dumb phrase, and rides circles around the car. Suddenly, rage builds up in Sam's system, making his eyes feel hot and his brain heavy. It feels like how it was in the shower earlier. It all comes to a head when he vehemently glares at Tyson. The boy seemingly loses control over his bike, and he goes falling to the ground.

At this time, Sam just stares at the kid in wonder. The little punk whimpers as he grabs his bicycle. He and Sam lock eyes, and he rides away, faster than ever. The teenager's mouth is slightly ajar. Did he...did he do that? Did he cause Tyson to fly off his bike? No. No, that's crazy talk! Of course he didn't. That would be like magic, or even one of God's miracles.

But as the brunette makes his way to the house, he starts remembering something. Something from so long ago. A memory of a dream perhaps? No. Something else. It was raining fire in the middle of the day and...Papa was there. And other people. Thunder and lightning were everywhere and people screamed. And then nothing. A solid blackness. It's a memory from a forgotten time. Sam touches the side of the house and looks at the corner of the roof.

A piece is missing.

Not a dream.

* * *

After having made his way into the house itself, Sam starts hearing a strange thumping noise from upstairs. In his father's room. He's well aware of what's going on up there. Papa is hurting himself. He has done this for as long as the boy can remember. And as he goes upstairs to the room, he spots John in the bed, steadily slamming his forehead on the wall. It would be painful for most, but not him apparently. Sam doesn't know why he does it, but he stops him every time.

"Papa, stop it!" And just like that, John stops. He looks at his child. "I don't wanna make you upset."

As Sam takes a seat next to his father, John grabs his hands gently. "So...you're a man now..." Sam, though not understanding, nods. "Sin. A man must not lie with mankind, as one would with womankind for it is an abomination. Say it."

"N--No, Papa. I didn't...I didn't do that."

"Say it."

"Papa, just talk to me. Please!"

"A sin lives inside of you, boy. A man must not lie with mankind, as one would with womankind for it is an abomination. Say it!"

"I'm not gonna say that!" Sam cries. "You never helped me! Why didn't you help me? I never sinned."

"You showered with those boys, you had lust filled thoughts."

"Everyone has to shower, Papa! Everyone! It's the rules!"

"No, you must be different," John continues in his delirium. "Because HE can see you!"

"I don't wanna be different, Papa! I wanna be just like them!" Sam shouts.

The house creaks, and nearly shakes like there's an earthquake about to happen, but it doesn't. Instead, Sam finds himself on the floor after being struck in the face with his father's bible. He's seeing stars, and this certainly wouldn't be the first time either. Sam--albeit with some difficulty--stands up and gets away downstairs. However, Papa only continues to chase him to the kitchen, still ranting.

"We'll pray together! We'll pray for your weak, wicked soul!"

Sam stands his ground. "You didn't tell me, and they laughed! I didn't sin,  _ **YOU**_ did!"

The words shock himself more so than his father. John finishes coming down the last few stairs, grimacing coldly at his spawn. Sam is shaken. This is it. This is bad. Papa soon comes to stand near the closet--Oh that fucking closet. He unlocks it, and swings it open, staring at Sam the entire time. The boy just shakes his head, tears falling to his cheeks. He knows what's gonna happen.

"Go to your closet and pray..." John rasps.

"No, Papa..."

"Go to your closet...and pray."

But Sam persists. John inches his way forward, each step almost a great leap. Many nights he was trapped in there, without food or water. The worst punishment. The worst of anything. Soon, Papa grabs Sam by the arms, struggling to get him to the small area. Yet the boy struggles, trying everything he can to wrench himself away from his father. Anything but the closet! Not the closet! Though it's in vain.

John's strength is marginally greater than that of his son's, and him ends up throwing him inside of the closet, locking it up right after. Sam pounds on the door, screaming to the top of his lungs for release. John tries to tune out Sam's cries for help by clawing at the raw flesh of his arm. It helps him feel good. It helps him forget. The pain distracts. Pain supplements pain. Physical versus emotional.

"You pray, Little Boy! You pray for forgiveness!"

"Daddy, let me out! Please! God, you fucking suck!"

At that moment--At the height of Sam's anger, another impossible thing happened. An invisible force comes out of him, like a shockwave, and hits the door. It causes the wood to splinter, and crack just a bit in the middle. Both Sam and John recoil in that instance for the same reason: Fear. John howls into the air, praying to God, while Sam stares off into nothingness. It's no coincidence anymore.

He's doing this. And with little else to do, Sam prays.

* * *

Kevin sits down next to Dean on the couch with Lisa. He's still very fucked up over what he did earlier today. Sam didn't deserve that. Kevin isn't really part of the cool crowd, but he associates himself with Dean, Lucifer's sworn enemy. Yet he helped him out with tormenting Sam today all because he wanted to feel included. It's a shirt excuse, but it's the best in he's got. Mr. Singer isn't home now, and even if he was, he'd kick Kevin out.

"I don't even know why I let you in here." Dean grumbles. He's got medical tape on the place where he was hit. "What you did was fucked up, man."

Kevin frowns. "I know. I feel awful about it. I wish I could take it all back."

"Sam's a little sweetheart." Lisa adds. "What'd he ever do to you?"

"Nothing...I want to apologize to him though. It's bad enough he's gotta deal either his father."

"You better." Dean groans. "If you don't, I'm kicking your ass. He really into such a nice kid. I like him." Lisa smirks, cocking up her eyebrow. This causes him to chuckle. "Well, you know what it's meant. I like guys too...but I'm definitely with you 100%"

"Yeah, right. You're so into him."

"Even if I was...so what? He wouldn't hang around with a guy like me anyways. He's like a small animal. He'd get scared around a lot of people."

Dean plays it off as if he's just joking, though Lisa knows him better than he knows himself.

* * *

"Shit, that was fucking amazing." Lucifer huffs as he climbs off of his older brother's girlfriend, Lilith.

Lilith lights up a cigarette, content that she's spending her boyfriend's money, and having sex with his little brother. "You're telling me. It was certainly better than this morning, I'll give you that. When's Michael coming home?"

"In an hour." He says, fiddling with his phone.

He has no idea what to do with this video. A mass text is a little too outdated, so what could he possibly do? Lucifer hates Sam Winchester with every fiber of his being. He prances around everywhere acting all holier-than-thou, saying that everyone but he and his dad are going to Hell. That hasn't happened in recent years, but Lucifer hasn't forgotten about it. He himself may be named after the Devil, but his wrath is so much greater.

"What are you doing with your phone?" Lilith asks, trying to see. "And who's that? He looks scared."

"Just some dumb fuck who doesn't know what a boner is. So clueless. I'm gonna put this shit on YouTube."

"You're so fucking evil." She moans on his ear. "And I love it. What're you gonna call it?"

Lucifer grins wolfishly then.

"Blood Sport."

* * *

Sam is awakened out of his sleep by a light touch on his shoulder. It's Papa. Once again, he fell asleep in the closet. Looking up into his father's beautiful eyes, he sees a slightly different person. This happens more often than not. Papa has terrible mood swings. John brackets Sam's face with both hands, smiling softly. The boy slowly returns the gesture, leaning into the kiss his Papa places on his forehead.

This is all he's ever known. While his father is his greatest adversary, he is also his protector from the world outside these very walls. Sam holds onto Papa as he carries him up the stairs and into his room; the attic. He kisses his forehead once more before he departs. This relationship that they have is volatile, and also quite dangerous. But what boy doesn't want the love of their father. John accidentally left the light on when he left.

Sam stares at his lamp for a few moments, taking note in the way the light flickers and his eyes heat up. With a slight nudge, the light goes off without anyone touching it.

He soon falls asleep with as smile on his face.


	3. Blood Sport: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes back to school; he learns more on his strange abilities. 
> 
> Lucifer and company are punished. 
> 
> Dean bonds with Sam over menial things.

"Alright, everyone! Huddle up. Now!"

Bobby blows on his whistle, capturing the attention of his whole class. He's very disappointed with them all, Kevin more so than anyone else. Such a sweet kid. What's gotten into him? Dean gets up from his seat on the ground, still dressed in his regular clothes. He nods at his son. They talked about this last night. He, along with Sam, is excused from PE for the rest of the week while Bobby administrators his punishment to everyone else.

Lucifer and his goons sigh as they're lined up. Bobby decides that it's time to talk. "You guys have a huge week ahead of you. Well, a big month. Probably the biggest month of your lives. Prom then graduation. You guys excited?" At the mutal agreement of the crowd, he continues. "You guys probably all have your suits out and your dates by now. What about you, Lucifer? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Some girl named Becky." The blonde teen scoffs. "You don't know her. She doesn't go to this school."

"Oh okay. You gonna get her some flowers? Or are you gonna put a used condom around her wrist?"

Bobby smirks triumphantly. He can tell that his words have gotten to the kid by the way he's standing and looking at him. Good. The hard part's not even over yet. It's just beginning. There's no hiding from him here. Just as Sam was powerless to stop the bullying that happened to him yesterday, they too will be powerless to prevent what's coming to them. Kids can be vicious nowadays.

"I don't need to fucking hear this." Lucifer growls, trying to walk by Bobby.

However, the man is quicker. He stands in his way. "Oh, no, you're not going anywhere. Get back in line, you little bastard." Lucifer bites his lip, clearly holding back what he wants to say. The other boys whisper amongst themselves as Bobby talks to Kevin. "I would have voted for you to be the Prom King, Tran...but not now. Not anymore. What you guys did yesterday was really shitty. And someone here had the audacity to put a video of it online. Who does that?"

"This is bullshit!" Lucifer shouts.

"Yup. That's it. Thanks to Mr. Milton, you're all running laps."

"I'm not doing it."

"That's up to you." Bobby says, smirking. "That's up to all of you. But I should tell you that anyone who stops running is suspended. And if you're suspended, you're not going to Prom."

The crowd of boys all collectively groan; clamoring to their pals. Bobby is just glad that it hit them where it fucking hurts. He's also glad that he raised Dean the right way. Though his son was not present in the locker room when Sam was being harassed, Bobby knows he would have broken it up, and reported it in his father's stead. The aging teacher cracks his neck to the side, still smirking.

"And while you're running, I want you to think long and hard about how it must feel to be Sam Winchester."

He blows the whistle, and everyone takes off in a steady sprint.

* * *

John pulls up to the school in the car just as the first bell rings. He sets a strand of Sam's hair behind his ear before kissing his head. These tender, loving moments are so rare. They used to happen more in the past, but have gradually diminished as the years went by. Sam smiles the best he can. He's still afraid of what Papa could do to him, but he's even more scared of himself.

"I leave work early today, so I'll pick you up after school."

"No...that's okay. You need to rest."

"Alright." John sighs. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Papa."

He says nothing more as he exits the vehicle. Sam adjusts the strap on his bag, still looking at his father in the car. The other students file into the building; he isn't too far behind. Those boys from yesterday...it just...it never got this bad before. He didn't think that getting his head dunked in the toilet in fifth grade would ever be topped, but here he is now. Being targeted all over again for his ignorance towards erections and sexual activity.

Walking the halls, he notices some graffiti on the lockers. Some students stand around it, looking. But one of the janitors tries to wipe it off with some kind of solvent. When Sam catches a glimpse of the vandalism, he nearly cries on the spot.

_Sam Winchester Eats SHIT!_

Such cruelty is undeserving! What has he ever done to make them hate him so? All he has done--All he's doing is surviving in this harsh world. A harsh world that wants to see him fail and be miserable. Some of the kids spot him, snickering. Some just laugh directly in his face. It's all too much right now. Sam makes a sudden detour to the bathroom. Once he gets inside, he locks the entrance behind him.

He slowly walks over to the sink and mirror before splashing some watee in his face. He's broken. Sam realizes that there is no getting out of this vicious cycle. It will continue until he finally gets away, though even that seems unlikely. Papa will never let him go. He'll be stuck here in Lawrence until God decides it's time for him to pass on. The boy takes a look into the mirror then, still crying.

The rage inside of him surfaces again as he looks into his reflection. Who is this damaged individual before him? He doesn't recognize this person. On a mere whim, the power he exhibited yesterday and last night surfaces. The more Sam stares at the mirror, the worse it gets. The entirety of the glass breaks, sending all of the shards into the sink. Though Sam is startled at first, he licks his lips, concentrating hard.

The little pieces of glass slowly move on their own. Hovering. Floating seamlessly into the air. Sam smiles, huffing out a small laugh as he tries putting the pieces of the mirror back together. This is incredible! What is this power? Is it God's power? Is this a gift? It must be! Why has it just now surfaced? But then again...maybe it's always been here. The flaming stones from above. This isn't a coincidence.

With a new goal in mind, Sam sets forth to the library.

* * *

"Jesus Fucking Christ! My legs are killing me." Lucifer pants.

"Just keep going." Kevin sighs. "We're almost done."

"Yeah, and everyday this week? I'm not doing this. Screw it all!"

Bobby paces the grass, watching as Lucifer stops jogging in place. "Keep going, Milton, or you're out of the Prom."

"Fuck you!"

Everyone stops their movements in favor of listening to the exchange between teacher and student. Bobby isn't very surprised that Lucifer would say that, but he's actually quite shocked that he would say those things to a teacher! Bobby squint his eyes and furrows his brows. He's livid. Not only at the teen in front of him, but that guardian brother of his. Just because he's a lawyer doesn't mean he can do whatever the Hell he wants!

"What the Hell did you just say to me?" Bobby fumes.

Lucifer keeps going. He's at his breaking point. "I'm not gonna run another goddamn inch because Sam Winchester got a boner and was too fucking stupid to know what it was!"

Kevin looks on in disbelief, though it's Bobby who has the next words. "You're suspended. You're not going to Prom, and you're out of my class. Now."

"Fuck you, you stupid old man."

That's it.

The gym teacher unwillingly loses his temper, and grabs the student by his shirt until his feet are dangling in the air. Never has a child infuriated Bobby this much before! This isn't a child. He's a little fucking Demon, that's what he is. A Demon pretending to be a sweet, innocent Angel. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Bobby's happy that Dean's not here to witness this. He was never a violent man, but when push comes to shove, some things have to be done.

"You say one more damn word and I'll knock your goddamn teeth in, do you fucking understand me, you little prick!?"

"Let go of me!" Lucifer whimpers. Not so tough now, huh? But soon, Bobby lets him go. "This is such bullshit! We didn't do anything wrong! If we all stick together, they have to let us go! Come on, guys! We can do this. They can't keep us from Prom, because there won't be a Prom! Right guys?"

But no one says anything.

"Azazel?"

Nothing.

"Gordon?"

Quiet.

"Alastair?"

Silence.

Finally, he walks up to Kevin, hope in his eyes. "Come on, Kev. You're with me on this, right? Come on."

It's a tough decision. Bobby knows little of their relationship, but he can see that Kevin's having an internal debate in his head. For a second, the teacher actually thinks that he'll side with Lucifer, but Kevin turns his back on him. The teenager join back up with the others in line, and they resume to run in place while Lucifer glares at them all. His hands have curled into fists, and he's shaking. Him being very angry is an understatement.

"Fuck all of you...this isn't over! This isn't over by a long shot! This isn't even in the same area code as over!"

And with that, the bratty teen storms away and off the football field.

* * *

He's not so tech savvy like the other boys. They all have these smartphones and laptops that basically do work for them. Sam hasn't been in the library for quite some time, and it really has upgraded. The computers are new, and so are the tables. A lot of things have been replaced actually. So, he takes a seat behind one of the computers and turns it on.

Thankfully, there's a sheet taped to the desk that has instructions on how to search for things. Sam looks to his right, noticing a boy who seems quite proficient at this. He types on the keyboard quickly, sometimes without even looking! Sam wishes he was that fast. Soon, the boy catches him staring. He smiles, but Sam turns his head back to the computer. He can figure this out.

Sam puts his hand on the mouse, and soon clicks on a search engine. Next comes the easy part.

_Search: Magic Powers_

Turns out, there's a plethora of results all under that one search alone. There's over three pages of the subject or something close to it; each a book in this very library. Sam has too find out more about himself and what these powers are. Magic is just so simple, so out of the ordinary. He's aware that it cannot be magic. It must be something else.

He gets to work quickly, browsing through the shelves to find the books detailed in the search. He comes across several books. "Powers Of The Mind", "Odd Phenomena", "Miracles: An Encyclopedia", and lastly "Telekinesis: Analysis And Aftermath". And he also picked up a book on puberty to help him better understand what transpired in the locker room. It all has to do with hormones apparently.

But that is unimportant. The power he has is called Psychokinesis, though it's more commonly referred to as Telekinesis. The ability to move objects or to cause changes with the force of the mind. It was thought to be purely science fiction, or just a stupid magic trick, yet the truth is much more complex. According to the various accounts in the books, it's a genetic disorder, casually passed down from the parents. But scientists can't prove it's existence.

Yet it skipped both Mama and Papa. Who could it have come from? Sam has a vague memory of his late grandfather. He was around three years old, and grandpa was near death. In the times leading up to his demise, he sit on his rocking chair, lazily moving back and forth. Looking back on it now, Sam can honestly say that grandpa did this mentally, not physically. He also had the power.

Sam spends the whole first period studying more on his exciting, new abilities. There's more things that he can do that lay just below the surface. He can unlock these powers by extensive training. Like a superhero. He's noticed in the videos that some utilize their power through their hands, so he'll take to doing just that. Eventually, Sam is disturbed from his work by someone sitting across from him. He doesn't immediately look up, but when he does, he's greeted with freckles and and a grand smile.

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean grins.

"H--Hey..." Sam stammers. "I mean...Hi."

"What's up? You, uh, holding up alright? I heard what happened. I wish I could've done something about it."

The boy blushes ruby red. This is embarrassing! "It's fine. I'm okay. But...are you okay? I hit you pretty hard."

"Nah, I'm good. Dad says I got a pretty thick skull. Just between you and I, he kinda dropped me on my head as a kid." The blonde winks, chuckling. "I'm pretty sure nothing happened though. No long term damage. Mom gave him Hell for it though."

Sam giggles. "Yes, I can imagine."

"So...what are you reading? Telekinesis, huh? What, is that like mind control, or something? One time, me and my buddy, Benny, totally hypnotized his dog. The poor thing wouldn't stop acting like a cat for a week! Good times, man. I should take you to meet him some day. So we can all hang out."

Wait, huh? Did he just hear that correctly? Dean wants to include him on his activities? Wow. Sam doesn't know what to make of this. He's nervous; more than that! Dean Singer is the coolest guy in school. Why in God's green earth would he want to hang out with a scrawny little nobody like him? It has to be some type of trick. Why else would he say that?

But then again...

Dean is incapable of doing something so heinous towards other people. He's a nice boy with a great heart and an amazing head on his shoulders. He stands up for the little guy. It's truly admirable. Sam wants to walk with his head held high like Dean. But he also wants more than that. Like to...hold hands maybe? It's wrong, like Papa says, but if he feels this way about another boy, then God made it that way, right?

Right?

Right.

"Don't you...don't you think you would look silly hanging out with someone like me?" Sam mumbles with his head down.

"And who is someone like you?"

"Just look at me..."

Dean reaches over the table to touch Sam's hand, causing the boy to look up. The blonde smirks. "I am looking at you. And do you know what I see? I see a shy, scared kid who needs somebody to talk to. On one hand, I find it a little sad to be so shy. On the other, I find it kinda cute. I find you kinda cute."

Sam's face flushes red immediately. "Dean...You can't...I mean, I shouldn't...I guess I shouldn't..." He sighs in exasperation. "I meant to say thank you."

That grin will be the death of him. "You're welcome." The bell rings then, signaling for everyone to get to their next class. "Come on. Let's go. We have English together. I'll walk with you."

"O--Okay."

The boy and his crush quickly gather their notebooks and other supplies. Sam quickly grabs the books he checked out. He's only gotten through half of them in a short time. There's more information that he needs in those pages, but they can wait.

Anything can wait for Dean.

* * *

He stares out the window, looking up at the flag just outside of the school. It's barely even moving. Sam just looks at it, focusing on it with his powers. In a second, it flutters as if the wind finally made it move. But he's the only one who knows. Triumphant, Sam smiles smugly to himself. His attention is broken when he hears his name from the front of the class.

"Uh, Sam?" The English teacher, Toni Bevell starts. "Favorite poem. Did you happen to bring one?"

For an unknown reason, his classmates chuckle quietly. Is the thought of his own name that laughable? "Yeah...I did."

"Okay. Why don't you bring it up here and share it with us?"

Though hesitant to be the center of attention, Sam complies. He grabs the book from his desk and stands up, passing by Dean and his girlfriend on the way towards the front. He's never been good at public speaking before, and was always booed off back into his seat by the other kids. But this time is different. This power...it's giving him confidence. Making him feel things he's never felt before.

Even before he starts speaking, the students still giggle, but he stands tall. He will not be intimidated.

"This un--unfrequented place to find some ease. Ease to the body some, none to the mind. Times past, and what once I was and what am now, O wherefore was my birth from Heaven foretold? Twice by an Angel, who at last in sight of both my parents all in flames...ascended..."

No one claps. But most importantly, no one says a single word. There's nothing to say after that. The students only look on with questionable expressions. Sam bites the corner of his lip, then lets out a deep sigh. He's more than just an object, more than a number. He's a person who has faults, just as everyone else. But they still don't see it that way. Ms. Bevell hums in dissatisfaction.

"Well, uh, that was certainly very...disturbing." She says; everyone laughs. "That is the most you've said in this class all year. Is there more you want to let out, or are you done frightening us all for the day?"

"Bitch." Dean says out loud.

The rest of the class gasps, and Sam looks at him. Ms. Bevell frowns. "Excuse me, Mr. Singer. Did you have something you wanted to add?"

"I said 'It was bitchin'." Sam knows he's lying about that, but he's just relieved that someone's taking up for him. "I just thought that what Sam read was great. As a teacher in this school, I'd think you should appreciate that he even presented in the first place. Right or wrong, Ms. Bevell?"

Sam quickly takes his seat amongst the intense situation. Ms. Bevell looks angrily at Dean, but she lets it go. She knows that he has a point. Eventually, she calls on the next student to present their poem. Sam looks back at Dean, who only smiles warmly in kind.

Unknown to the both of them, Lisa watches. She figures that there's something more than casual friendship between the two of them. Even if Sam doesn't realize it, she knows that her boyfriend has a crush on the shy boy.

* * *

"This teacher was running my little brother into the ground, and I believe that there was profanity involved? He can't do that. It's an abuse of power."

"That's right, Mikey. He's very profane. And very abusive."

Bobby casually, but not subtly, rolls his eyes in disdain. Lucifer, after having been sent home, came back with his older brother. The ruthless lawyer. Chuck sits behind his desk just listening to it all. He may be a bit dim witted at times, but he's a smart man. He can sense bullshit from a mile away. Bobby also listens, crossing his arms over his chest. He knows more about the situation. Something beneficial.

"Mr. Singer was reprimanded for what happened in class today," Chuck begins. "But you know we've had a lot if issues with your brother in the past. And now, with what he did to Sam Winchester, the boy didn't know anything about his body, or how it--listen, your brother and his gang of thugs--"

Michael puts his hand up. "Stop right there. I'm not gonna listen to half-truths. I know my brother, and I know he'd never do something like that. I want his Prom privileges restored immediately. You can't prove he did anything."

Bobby decides that it's high time he spoke up. "Actually, there's a video of the whole incident. And I think your brother is the one who took it. I think a video like that would be pretty incriminating to anyone in it, and to the person who made it. Don't you think, Mr. Milton? I mean, I'm just a dumb gym teacher, but it seems like a video like that would effect college admissions, possible lawsuits. Really bad publicity for you. I say we look at his phone and if it's not there, I owe you a sincere apology, and he goes to Prom."

Through it all, Lucifer had a pale complexion.

Checkmate.

Michael sighs, looking towards his brother. "Luce? Hand it over."

"Are you kidding?" He scoffs. "Mikey, I'm not giving them my phone. I have personal stuff in here. Isn't that an invasion of privacy or something?"

"If you wanna go to Prom, just give them the phone and we can be done with this. I gotta get back to work."

Still, Lucifer persists. "Mikey--"

"Goddammit, Luce, just give them the phone!"

The teenager looks around the room at Bobby and Chuck; the former smirks. Lucifer glares at him before running out of the room.

Case closed.

* * *

Sam sits on his bed in his pajamas, slowly flipping through pages of the last book. It's all pretty much the same thing, though worded differently. It's nice to think about the fact that there are more people out there who can do what he can. Though it's possible that, just like him, they're living in secrecy for fear that they'd become something similar to a pariah. Shunned for being different.

He thinks that it should never get out that these powers exist. If the people who possess them come out of the woodwork and start trouble, then everyone will panic. It's slowly starting to sound like a comic book origin story for Sam. He smiles at that. There's that word again. Superhero. He can't be one of those. Sure, he's got the tragic backstory down, but he's just not pure enough. Tainted. An abomination.

Having a brief idea, Sam looks at one of the books on his dresser. It's far, and out of reach; he'd have to get up to get it physically. Keyword: Physically. Remembering how the man did it in the video, Sam holds out his hand towards the book. It shakes for just a moment, and the lights begin to flicker. Soon, it's fully suspended in the air, being held up by his powers. He makes the book get closer to him, and it finds it's way into his outstretched hand.

His heart beats faster, and more rapidly as he slowly starts to sweep his hand over the rest of the books lying on the bed. Sam can feel something happening with his eyes; in actuality, his pupils are getting wider, black. Giving him the appearance of a black eyed Demon. With the rest of the books floating, Sam decides that it isn't enough. With greater focus, he causes the bed to lift up on it's own. He grins happily, finally finding something he can control!

However, he starts underestimating how the power effects his brain. Sam starts to feel dizzy, and he begins losing control of his telekinesis. He feels himself slipping, and the bed falls back down with a loud thump, followed by the books. The noise alerts Papa. Oh no! Sam quickly hops out of bed, rearranging his room the best he can to make it seem like nothing happened. John finally gets to the door, but Sam puts a little power on it so it stays shut no matter how hard his father tries.

When he's deemed it safe, Sam falls to his knees on the side of his bed, making it seem as if he was praying. He mentally unlocks the door before resuming his position, heart still racing. The perfect thing about his powers is that he's very aware of his surroundings. For example, even without turning around to check, he knows that Papa has his kitchen knife at his side. For what, he does not know, but it's there.

"I thought I heard something..." Papa mutters, slowly looking around. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing." Sam replies. "Just saying my prayers..."

John sighs, putting his knife up on Sam's nightstand. He too falls to his knees, and joins his son in prayer. While he is legitimately praying, Sam is not. He cracks open his eyes, and clenches his fist. This causes the knife on the nightstand to impale itself into the floorboards. John gasps, startled at the strange event, yet Sam only smirks in secret. This is only a test. A mere test to his limits. It's only the beginning.

The beginning of something greater than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! What's up!? So, if you wanna talk to me and give me ideas and stuff, check out my Twitter! (@izzythekid96) I don't bite...much, lol. See you soon! ❤


	4. The Black Prom: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa asks Dean for a favor; he accepts. 
> 
> Dean asks Sam out to Prom. 
> 
> Lucifer plots. 
> 
> Sam confronts his father.

Lisa watches from afar as her boyfriend practices. He likes baseball, pretty much all sports. He even was on the football team last year. But as she looks at him, she imagines him with someone else. Someone a little shorter than him. Someone with gangly limbs, and short hair. Someone who, despite coming from a strange, deplorable household, deserves all the happiness in the world.

Sam Winchester.

They haven't talked much; frankly, they never really talked at all. But Lisa can see that he's just the sweetest boy under all of that pain. He suffers in silence, and no one does a single thing. The whole town knows it but doesn't say a word. This cannot go on any longer. Lisa notices the way Sam looks at Dean, and vice-versa. It's the same look he gave her a year ago after a big game. 

After practice, Dean jogs over to her, soaked in sweat. Even looking like that, he's still hot. No pun intended. It just reminds Lisa of the first time they ever had sex. There was protection involved, but after that, they've gotten bolder. She's too young to have a child. And for a while...she's been feeling sort of nauseous. She can't be pregnant! There's just no way. There can't be...it's just not possible.

"Hey, babe." Dean greets her with a kiss to the cheek. "How are you doing?"

Lisa doesn't mince words, and immediately lays all cards on the table. "I want you to take Sam Winchester to Prom."

Dean just laughs it off, walking ahead. "Haha, yeah. Good one." But then he looks back at Lisa who frowns. "Wait...you're serious, aren't you?"

"Kevin came up to me earlier, and explained that it would be a good idea. He's just trying to fix what he did, Dean."

"Yeah, I get that, but he doesn't have to involve you and me into this! For all that, he could've just invited Sam himself!"

"Look, I get it." Lisa huffs. "But I just feel bad for the guy, ya know? After what Kevin did to him, he just wants to make amends. I think it's a good idea."

"Okay, but what about you? You've been dying to go to Prom since forever." The blonde scratches his head, scoffing. "And what makes you even think that he'd say yes to me anyways?"

"You guys talk casually." Lisa starts. "But I saw the way he looked at you when you rescued him in class. He likes you...and you do too." Dean tries to hide the blush on his face; he says nothing. "He'll say yes just because you asked."

Lisa kisses her boyfriend on the lips once before turning away towards the school building. If she has to give up her one magical night for another in need, then so be it. Sam will enjoy Prom, enjoy being close to Dean. Having a bisexual boyfriend has it's ups and downs. This is one of the downs. Lisa will let Dean go. She knows now that she isn't the one for him.

It's Sam.

* * *

The boy rereads the last paragraph of the page, still trying to gain a better understanding of it's contents. Psychic abilities are, by definition, supposed to be nonexistent. So it's hard to discern which abilities are fact, and which abilities were invented through the means of science fiction. But as he read before in a book: Almost everything false has some sliver of fact hidden somewhere. If that's the case, then this just got a lot more complicated.

Papa must not know about this. There's no telling what he'll say, or what he'll even do if he witnesses Sam's powers. Maybe he'll stick him in the closet for days without food or water again. Maybe he'll try to exorcize the "Demon" out of him with his homemade exorcism ritual. Or maybe he'll do something even worse. Maybe he'll betray Sam in the worst possible way: Murder.

Sam's disastrous thoughts are thrown away when Dean sits down across from him at the lunch. He had forgotten that it was lunchtime. He had already eaten his sandwich, and took to reading for the rest of it. But at this moment, that's unimportant. What's important is that Dean's here. Again. With him and not with his friends. Wait. Is  _he_ becoming Dean's friend? God, help him.

"Dean...? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I came looking for you at the library," Dean grins. "But they said you weren't there, so I came here. What're you reading?"

Sam quickly shuts the book, and stuffs it in his bag. "No--Nothing! Just...something..."

"So, was it nothing or something? You can't leave a guy hanging here, Sammy!"

"You...keep calling me that..." The boy whispers meekly.

"Do you want me to call you something else?"

"No!" Sam realizes that he answered too quickly. He blushes profusely when Dean smirks. What a jerk! A nice jerk, obviously. "I mean...you're the only one who calls me that. At school, I mean. It's nice...I mean, I don't mind it...when it's coming from you. It fits..."

Did he just say that out loud!? Oh God, no! However, Dean just chuckles, throwing his head back. Sam looks around, noticing that students are looking directly at his table. There's whispers going about, even small snickers. Probably wondering why someone as popular as Dean is even talking to a low class peasant like he is. It has Sam wondering about it as well. Is this a pity thing? He doesn't need it.

Dean soon calms down, clearing his throat. "Well, thanks for the honesty. I actually like calling you Sammy. I think it fits too. So...there's something I wanna ask you...um...s--so...how are you?"

Sam giggles, raising an eyebrow. "How am I doing? I'm fine, though I don't think that's the question you wanted to ask me."

"It's like you can read my mind, Sammy--"

_Yeah, I wish._

"But, yeah," Dean continues. "So, you know how Prom is next week? I was...well I was just wondering if...well, if you didn't have a date already, maybe you'd wanna go with me?"

What?

Did he just hear that correctly, or is his mind playing tricks on him again? It seems like the other kids know what Dean is asking by the way they're talking to each other and looking over here. This can't be true. It's just another trick. Someone put Dean up to this. A cruel, no good, dirty trick. Sam gathers the rest of his belongings, swiftly stuffing them in his bag. He grabs his sweater before taking off in the hallway.

He can hear Dean behind him, calling his name. He has to get away from him. He'll be tricked again. But Dean soon catches up to Sam, grabbing his arm. The boy turns around, afraid; fear in his eyes. Papa grabs him like that when he's ranting and raving about his version of a bloodthirsty God and sin.

"Stop..." Sam mutters, close to tears. "Please, just...stop trying to trick me.."

Dean shakes his head. "No, no, I'm not trying to trick you, Sammy--"

"Aren't you going out with Lisa Braeden...?"

"Yeah...well, no. It's...it's complicated. But she doesn't wanna go. That's why I'm asking you..."

Sam looks into his eyes. He can see that Dean's telling the truth, but he can't risk it again. Everyone is out to get him and Papa these days. He takes off in a half-hearted sprint towards the locker rooms. He needs a place to think. He just needs to be alone right now.

* * *

Bobby roams the locker rooms, searching for that sound. Someone's crying in here, and he's got an idea on who it could potentially be. When he rounds the corner, Bobby spots Sam on one of the benches. He's sobbing hard. Something big must've happened out there for him to come here. Bobby's natural paternal instincts kick in, and he goes to comfort the young man, putting his arms around him.

"Hey, hey," He starts, shushing the boy. "Tell me what's wrong. Did one of those little bastards try something again?"

Sam huffs out a small giggle, and Bobby counts that as a win. "No...I've been...I got invited to the Prom."

The old man's face lights up in joy. He's happy. He's genuinely excited for Sam! He hugs him a little tighter, letting him know that he's very happy for him. There are good people out here in the world. Bobby just wants to know who would ever decide to take Sam Winchester to Prom. Some people are more evil than others.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. With you, Sam?"

It looks like he's reluctant to even say. Is that bad? Though soon enough, he speaks. "Your son...Dean Singer."

Bobby freezes. The warmth and joy on his face soon becomes replaced by fear. Dean, huh? Something's not right about this. He's aware of his son's sexuality, and it's not a problem. However, it's a problem that he's randomly decided to take Sam to the Prom instead of his girlfriend. For some reason, Bobby's convinced that Kevin Tran is also involved as he's close friends with Lisa.

"Wow," Bobby hums, trying not to sound very suspicious. "That's pretty awesome. My son. He's...pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah. I know who he goes around with." The boy says in fear. "They're just gonna trick me again, and again, and again until I become nothing. Less than nothing..."

"Maybe...maybe he really meant it?"

"But why? Look at me. Nobody wants me. Why would he wanna go out with...me?"

The grizzled old man sighs. He takes Sam by the hand, leading him over to the mirrors. "Look there. I see a handsome young man. Maybe wear your hair behind your ears a bit. Stand up a little better. Yup. There you go."

As he tries making Sam feel better, Bobby frowns internally. He's gonna get to the bottom of this bullshit right now.

* * *

"Come on, Kevin! You and Lucifer are kinda buddy-buddy now. If you two are planning on playing a joke on a lonely, defenseless boy--"

"This has nothing to do with Lucifer," Kevin says as he is seated next to Lisa and Dean. "Or you, Mr. Singer."

"With all due respect, Dad," Dean starts to speak. "It's just between us. All three of us. And what's the big deal anyways? It's just for one night, right?"

"This is a really big deal for him, Dean!"

"Okay, okay! But look, it doesn't matter. He said no."

Lisa touches Dean's knee. "So you'll try again."

Bobby can't believe what he's hearing. Those two "friends" of his, have gotten him roped up in this little conspiracy. He really believes his son when he says he doesn't have a hidden agenda, but not those two. Kevin helped start what happened in the locker room, and Lisa...hasn't done anything... _yet_. But what girl would suddenly throw away her chance at Prom? This is fishy.

"No, you won't." Bobby glares at Lisa and Kevin, but softens his gaze on Dean. "Son, don't you think you'd look a little rediculous with Sam Winchester on your arm?"

He says this only for Sam's safety. Lisa, however, is the one who answers for him. "He doesn't care how he looks. Do you?"

"No." Dean sighs.

The end of the day bell rings, and all three students exit the office. Bobby isn't powerless to stop them, but he lets them go anyway. He believes his son wouldn't try to hurt others for his amusement. Bobby wants everything to be okay, yet something tells him that it's gonna be far from that. When everyone else catches wind of Dean's plan, they'll have a field day with it.

* * *

As he walks down the street leading to his house, Sam tries thinking about what Mr. Singer told him. He could cut his hair a little shorter, and maybe style it back some--No! No way! He's not going to Prom. Besides, he already said no to Dean anyways, and it's not like he'll just come flocking back to him in hopes that he'll accept the invitation.

But as soon as he gets closer to his house, he spots someone pulling up to it in a black car. It's an older model, but it seems to work just fine. Yet it looks familiar. Very much so. Eventually, the person driving steps out of the car, revealing themselves to be none other than Dean Singer. Sam's eyes widen as he jogs closer to his home. He catches the older boy before he even gets to the door. Sam puts both hands on his chest, trying not to think of how solid his form is.

"Dean, what are you doing here!?"

The blonde chuckles. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to ask you to Prom."

Sam sigh in exasperation, yet he's cautious about Papa coming home. He's still at work, but could be home any moment. "I already said no to you."

Once again, Dean grins that fucking grin! "See, thats the thing. I'm not very satisfied with your answer. You just don't understand, do you? Sammy, go to Prom with me."

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Sam questions, eyes darting back and forth into Dean's. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Why? Okay. I'll tell you why. I think you're amazing, and that there's more to you than you want people to see. Underneath that shy exterior is a guy who wants to have fun. Who just wants to fit in with everyone else. I can help you with that. I want you to have a great night. And besides...I thought your poem in class was great."

The last bit causes Sam to smile slightly. "My poem?"

"Hell yeah! The part with the parents in flames and stuff was...neat?"

"Neat, huh?" He sees through Dean's bullshit, yet he doesn't care. Not anymore. "You won't leave until I say yes, will you?"

"Very smart. So, that's a yes, right? Do I have to drop to my knees and beg? Okay, I'll start." Dean soon does just that, grabbing Sam's hands in his. "Sam Winchester, will you please--pretty please, go to our high school Prom with me?"

This is insane! It seems so exciting just listening and watching Dean treat him like this. Like an actual person. Sam is no longer convinced that this is a trick, and he laughs wholeheartedly. He can see clearly as day that Dean means him no ill will. He genuinely wants to go out with him. But what does this mean for him and Lisa? Are they still going out? He said it was complicated. Just how complicated can it be? Well, it's best not to dwell on it.

Sam nods, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes. I'll go out with you...but I have to be back by 10:30."

"Perfect!" Dean says in an all too eager tone. "I mean...awesome! I'll pick you up at 7! See ya later."

The boy with chestnut brown hair watches with glee as his childhood crush hops into his 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean honks and waves to him as he drives away. This is so amazing! He's finally doing it! He's gonna get out and get his moment in the sun! He'll be part of the crowd soon. Excited from this, Sam rushes into the house to change his clothes. He also grabs some money from his emergency stash.

It's time to do some shopping!

* * *

Kevin walks into the shop, just getting off the phone with his mom. She had given him enough money to pick out the suit he's been dying to get since last week. It's blue, and he has the perfect yellow tie to go along with it. He doesn't have a date as he is the one presenting the awards, on AV set up, and announcing Prom King and Queen. Kevin doesn't mind at all.

As he walks towards the front desk to pay for the suit he put on hold, he spots a peculiar sight. Kevin sees Sam Winchester--yes, Sam--browsing through the many different tuxedos and shoes. Kevin smiles. This is great. He's very happy that Dean had gotten through to him. Once he's paid for his suit, he makes his way next to Sam, nearly startling him.

"Did you pick out which one you wanted yet?" He asks.

Sam looks ahead, speaking quietly. "There's so many. I don't know which one would even look good on me..."

"I think you're more of a vest guy, ya know? You don't need a jacket or anything. Nothing too over the top."

"I guess..."

When Sam still doesn't look at him, Kevin puts his hand on his shoulder. But even that causes the boy to shy away. Noting that he's overstepping his boundaries, Kevin tries again. "Sam...I just wanna apologize for how I was acting that day. It was a stupid thing for me to do. I'm easily susceptible to peer pressure. I want you to be happy at Prom, okay? I'm not asking us to bee friends--you probably wouldn't want to be after how I treated you--but can we start over?"

It takes a small moment for Sam to come around. He grins and nods; Kevin does the same. His heart warms at the feeling of doing some good. Beyond the store, he sees a group of students from school walking by; Lucifer included. They notice Sam and immediately begin laughing, though Lucifer glares. Thank God he doesn't notice. He doesn't need any of this crap today or tomorrow. What he needs it happiness to engulf him whole forever.

"Sure," Sam puts out his hand. "I'd like that. I'm Sam."

Kevin takes his hand, and shakes it. "Kevin Tran. Allow me to help you pick out something nice, that's if you don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind at all."

* * *

Shopping was never an exciting, or eventful thing for Sam. But when he was shopping with Kevin, it was fun. When he imagined how it would be going out with friends, he never thought of the strange, tingling sensation that rested in his lower tummy. After making amends, Kevin actually helped Sam pick something nice out. A red suit vest, and a nice button up shirt, white. He also purchased black shoes and slacks with a nice stripped tie to compliment it all.

He didn't take it home with him, but Sam paid for it all. He's going to pick it up in a few days. He also noticed that the outfit could use a few alterations. That's nothing Sam can't handle; just as his mother was, he's good a sewing and knitting. A small hobby he does when he's stressed out about something. Sam wishes he knew more about her though. Was she smart like him? She couldn't have been...if she chose someone like Papa.

It's nighttime now; the sky has darkened, and the street lights have turned on. Sam causes the leaves around him to flutter as if the wind is carrying him. Though he's too happy to notice that his father is standing on the front lawn, moving from side to side. He's been waiting for him. Sam was having too much fun shopping that he forgotten all about the time! He gets closer to Papa, who starts panicking.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" John talks fast as he escorts his son inside. "I didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry, Papa."

John shuts the door behind them, and locks it. "Your supper is cold. I'll have to heat it up. I didn't know--" He stops himself short when Sam takes off his sweater. He changed into a simple tank top. That was bad. John frowns. "You're immodest. I didn't know where you were. And you were running around looking like sin incarnate. Wearing lustful clothing."

"Papa," Sam begins, following his father to the kitchen. "I took a bus to main street, and I bought a nice suit--"

"You're not to go anywhere but to school, and back. You know the rules."

"Papa, before you say anything else, I've been asked to Prom!" John continues on as if Sam wasn't heard, putting his food in the oven. The boy licks his lips, and tries again. "Papa...I've been asked to Prom."

Strike Two so far.

John slows down with his movements, turning to face Sam. There's a wild look in his eyes that the young man can't really describe, but it's not pleasant. Papa's bottom lip quivers, and his eyes become glassy. It looks like he's about to cry, but he doesn't. He only stares up into the ceiling in anguish, praying to God to forgive Sammy, and show him the path of righteousness.

"God...help him, please..."

"It's this Saturday, and he's a very nice boy. He'll come in and see you, and he promised to have me home by 10:30."

"No, no, no, no..."

"I already accepted!" Sam rushes out. Thunder sounds outside as the silence drags on. He continues to speak, softer this time. "I know that this scares you, Papa. It scares me too. The other kids, they...they think I'm strange. Different. Weird. But I don't wanna be, don't you see? I have to try and be a normal person..." Sam looks away briefly, whispering the last part. "Before it's too late..."

John, seemingly moved by Sam's heartfelt speech, reaches out to hold his head with both hands. Sam leans into the touch, smiling at the man who helped create him. Moments like this make loving his father worthwhile. He knew he'd understand. Homosexuality is a sin, but maybe Papa could look past that just for him. For his son. However, the next words that leave John's mouth are anything but moving.

"He'll hurt you." He mutters gruffly. "Like all men do."

Sam snatches his head away, backing up. "No...No, Papa. There are bad people, but not Dean. He's good. You'll like him, I promise! He's a very nice boy!"

"Ahahaha!" John cackles, nodding his head. "Yes, the boys! Boys! Dirty dogs. Sniffing, slobbering like dogs."

"Stop it!" The boy walks away, heading for the living room, but John of course, follows.

"They're gonna paw at you, trying to find out where that lustful smell comes from. He's gonna take you in his car, out in the wilderness where it's cold where the Roadhouse is and the whiskey smell--!"

"Stop, you sound crazy!"

"You tell that boy you're not going..."

"No!"

"We'll move from here, and we'll never stop moving--"

"No, Papa!"

"You're going to go in your closet, and you're going to pray! Pray for forgiveness!"

"No, never again, Papa! Never again!"

Frightened at the prospect of going back into the dark, cramped space, Sam lashes out with his powers. The lights flicker on and off and he causes various pieces of furniture to spring up into the air. John screams, and falls down just as the objects do. Sam looks at his work, horrified yet excited. He just revealed his power to his father...but then again, this wouldn't be the first time, would it? No. No, it wouldn't.

John whimpers on the carpeted floor, hands together in prayer. Sam frowns. It's now or never. "Papa...stand up." But John refuses. He only looks at Sam as if he's the Devil. Soon, he outstretches his hand. "I said, STAND UP!"

With his powers, Sam causes John to float helplessly in the air, suspended by absolutely nothing. As expected, Papa screams, trying to regain control over his limbs. Yet Sam's not having any of that. Not at all. John glances down at his feet, then back up at Sam. They glare at each other for several seconds until the elder Winchester decides to say something.

"Witch." He sneers.

"I'm not a Witch, Papa." Sam shakes his head. "There aren't any Witches!"

"The Devil's got you now. The Devil..."

The boy tries harder to get him to understand. "It's not The Devil either! There are more people out there like me that can do what I can do! Papa, I found out that it's inherited. It was passed down from Grandpa, and it skipped you. You know that! But maybe it could have come from Mama too..."

"Cancer. It was a cancerous tumor. We thought you were cancer! Punishment from God!"

"That's awful! Don't say that! I'll make the stones fall from the sky again."

"The stones! Oh, God, the stones!" John howls. "You must renounce this power! You must never use it!"

But Sam stands tall. Though tears are falling from his eyes, he holds strong to his confidence. His courage. "Pray as hard as you want, Papa, but I'm going. And nothing is gonna stop me. Not even you." He lets John go who then immediately sobs into the carpet. "And we're not gonna talk about it anymore. I'm going to bed."

There's no going back now after this.

He's committed the worst sin against his father.

And he loved every minute of it.

* * *

Lucifer shouts at Lilith for the second time to hold the flashlight steady so he can work properly. It wasn't easy, but they managed to do it, along with some help. The plan was simple: Break into a pig farm, and slaughter some for their blood. It may seem disgusting, but it's for a good cause. Humiliating Sam Winchester, of course. That little fucker deserves it for acting as if he's better than everyone. He needs to be knocked down a peg.

Now, Lucifer and Lilith have broken into the gymnasium with a bucket of pig's blood. He's currently rigging the bucket up in the he rafters. He's got the perfect plan, and he knows that it'll work perfectly. He's got some of his loyal friends on the inside helping with some stuff. Prom is definitely going to be a memorable experience for Lawrence in the years to come.

"Hurry up!" Lilith yells. "Before we get caught!"

"We're not gonna get caught, alright? Just calm down. I'm almost done." Lucifer smirks as he gets the bucket in place as well as the rope. "Pig's blood for a pig..."


	5. The Black Prom: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives at The Prom with Dean, but not before he confronts his father for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN LATE AS FUCK WITH THIS! I'M SO SORRY!!!

The last couple of days leading up to Prom scared the living shit out of Sam. Everywhere he turned, there were other people talking about him and who was taking him to Prom. It wasn't as if they were saying it to his face like they always were. It was different. Their lips weren't moving at all, really. Sam could involuntarily hear their thoughts. Just as he previously thought before, his powers are expanding. Evolving. As fun as it may sound, it's actually the opposite.

Yet now, as he stares nervously at himself in the mirror with his outfit on, Sam feels lighter than ever before. He has the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to his elbows, and he's also sporting various bracelets and accessories to help compliment the look. Papa hadn't seen him in it yet, but God only knows just how he'll react. And just as Sam adjusts his tie on the mirror, he sees his father looming in the doorway, grimacing. Speak of the Devil.

"How do I look, Papa?" He asks, turning around and smoothing out any wrinkles.

John cocks his head to the side. "Red...I knew it would be red...Satan's color."

"It's crimson...and I think it's a nice color."

"The boys will want to claw at you dressed up like that, Sammy." Papa tries. "They'll try and take you."

"No one's gonna do that to me, Papa. You're being paranoid."

But it doesn't calm John down in the slightest. He walks all the way in, grabbing Sam by the shoulders. "Take it off, Sam. Take it off, and we'll burn it together."

"Papa, it's modest!"

"No, we have to burn it. We'll burn it together, and pray. You call that boy, and tell him you're not going. Tell him you're sick...I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"Or you could just be happy for me for once." Sam says in a sardonic tone.

John shuts up immediately, looking away in guilt. This is the first time that Sam's ever seen such an expression on his father's face. Is he really feeling guilty right now, or is this yet another ploy to get him to stay? No matter what this is, Sam refuses to believe in it. He's out of his father's grasp now, and he's free to make his own damn decisions. It's about time too, because after high school, what then?

Did Papa think he'd really stay with him after everything he's put him through? No. He secretly put in some applications to Stanford University, and has gotten some acceptance letters from others. Already got a scholarship. All that's left is to just go. Way away from Lawrence, and way away from Papa in general. Sure, he'd be leaving someone in particular behind, but it's not like they were dating or friends anyways. Even if Sam got him a gift. Nothing special. Just a necklace.

It's not long until John starts his shenanigans again. He begins slapping himself in the head, and trying to pull his hair out. Sam takes quick action. He calls on his abilities to stop Papa's hand midair. The man struggles to move it, but Sam only keeps it in place. He still loves his father, and he doesn't want to see him damaging himself. Besides, he can see behind this act.

"Papa, stop hurting yourself." The boy chastises. "You know it's not gonna make me stay."

Defeated, John puts his head down and relaxes his hand. Sam in turn releases it. Once he hears a car honking it's horn, he goes by the window to check on it, thinking it's Dean. It's not. Just a car passing by. He sighs. Dean's just a little late, that's all. He probably ran into some traffic. There's probably loads of it tonight because of Prom. But as usual, John tries to sabotage it all.

"He's not coming! It's a trick! Just like the other times."

"He's coming, Papa...I'm sure of it."

John grabs Sam again, crying. "They'll laugh, they're all gonna laugh at you!"

"Papa, please!" Sam huffs. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

And he is. A part of him realizes that Dean would never stand him up on purpose, while the other, damaged and wounded part of him is scared. Scared that Dean orchestrated this entire thing just to make him feel worthless and unappreciated. A few minutes pass, and Sam looks towards the direction of the window after hearing a car door shut. He smiles bright as he sees Dean standing beside a white limousine, carefully fixing his bow tie.

Sam turns to his father, smiling. "See? I told you. It's all gonna be okay. I'm gonna be fine."

"Nonononono." John whispers. "Repent. It's not too late! We'll burn it together!"

The boy pushes himself away from Papa, going to put on his watch. "Don't ruin this for me, okay? I'll try to be home early."

"I'm going to tell that boy the truth!" John tries one last time. Sam stops, looking at his father incredulously. "That I took your mother against her will, and you were born of sin."

"You'll say nothing."

Sam grabs his belongings, and storms out of his room a quickly as he can. What is being said shouldn't be heard by anyone. John only dropped small hints of how Sam was born, but he never thought that he was the product of some sort of bizarre, marital rape. He pities his deceased mother, and wishes that her soul finally found peace in her death. But as Sam continues down the stairs into the kitchen, John continues with his verbal attacks.

"And from that sin, was born another. The worst kind of sin! A man or woman who is a Witch among you is to be put to death. You are to stone them! Burn them at the stake--!"

In at moment, Sam quickly turns around, hand extended towards Papa. He pins him in place against the threshold. He's distraught. "I warning you, Papa."

John doesn't falter. "The Devil's Hand!"

"Please...don't make me do this."

"There will be a swift judgment, Sammy. Just as the Witches were killed, so shall you perish into the fires of Hell---mmfph!"

Having had enough of his father's inane ramblings, Sam telekinetically wrenches his mouth shut while still keeping him in place. He pushes John backwards, back into the kitchen with the closet. Sam quickly opens the door to throw John inside, only to slam it shut with his powers. He flicks his wrist once, securing the latch on the door. He can't believe that he just did that, but there's no going back now.

"Papa, you're not gonna say anything else until I've left..."

Just then, there's a knock on the front door. It's Dean. He shouldn't keep him waiting, but it has to wait just a bit longer. Sam slowly inches his way towards the closet door, flinching every time he hears Papa trying to get out. Sam just leans against the wood, index finger trailing a line down the small split of the door. He feels terrible for what he's doing, but he  _must_ reclaim the life he never got to have back from his abuser/protector.

"I'm so sorry, Papa." He whimpers. "Please don't be angry with me...I love you."

In response, John pounds harder on the door, trying his hardest to break it down. Thankfully, that door is sturdy, always has been. It'll take a miracle to get out of that, and Sam knows a thing or two about miracles. As he gets up to leave, Sam focuses harder on the lock, eventually causing it to  _melt_ together, truly locking John in. Just as he thought: More power. To help drown out Papa's noise, he switches on the radio. It helps somewhat.

With slight courage, his feet move to the front door. Sam breathes calmly as he opens the door. Dean, of course, is on the other side, grinning like the cat that got into the cream. It's an old saying. Nonetheless, he looks amazing in his all black suit with red bow tie. The bow tie obviously matches Sam's vest, and that makes him blush. A true gentleman, through and through. Under Dean's intense gaze, Sam wants to read his mind, but he doesn't. It's invasive, and he can't control it.

"Hi..." Sam whispers.

Dean smiles. "Hi. You look...amazing. I mean it. You do. So...beautiful."

"Beautiful...?"

"I--I mean good looking! Yeah, good looking!" The boy giggles as Dean stammers over his words. "You just look really good. Better than that."

"Thank you. And you're very handsome tonight."

It's at this time that the blonde's signature smirk comes out. "What, you don't think I'm handsome everyday?"

Sam only chuckles at Dean's teasing joke. The older teenager holds out his arm for the other to grab; he does so happily. As they walk to the limo, Sam doesn't look back at the house. It'll just make him uneasy, and even more stressed out than he already is. Hopefully, getting to the Prom will ease his worries. Sam hopes against hope that everything will go as planned tonight, because that's all he has now.

Hope

* * *

During the ride to the school, Sam and Dean talked casually. There was nothing really big to talk about; just who would be there and where they could probably sit. This is the first time Sam's ever done something like this. He's coming out of his cage finally, and he's going to grace the world with his presence. No matter how unwanted, or how frightening it may be. Soon, the limousine parks, and Sam just cautiously stares out the window.

He clutches the small green box that houses Dean's gift inside roughly. He looks at the people going inside; their dates. "Dean, could we wait just a minute?"

"Yeah," Dean responds with a smile. "We can wait as long as you want. Are you scared?" At Sam's small nods, he continues. "Eh, they're not all that bad. They just didn't get to know you like I did. And besides, I need you in there! I'd look weird dancing by myself. Like an idiot!"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I should go in with you." The boy laughs. He soon finds the courage to show Dean his gift. "Here. I, uh...I got you something."

"For--For me?"

Sam nods twice as Dean removes the present from his grasp. He holds his breath when the blonde quickly takes away the small ribbon from the box. Dean's like a little boy during Christmas morning. His grin becomes brighter than ever when he finally lays eyes on the necklace. It's simple, as stated before. A black cord with a small tribal head attached. He noticed it in a store when he picked up his outfit.

"Do you like it?" He asks, nervous. "I know it's not much, but I when I saw it, I thought of you, and--"

"It's perfect, Sammy." Dean whispers as he puts it around his neck. "I love it. I'll never take it off."

Dean scoots over in the seat towards Sam. But just as the boy starts to question his closeness, he receives a small kiss on the top of his head. Instantly, he blushes. What was THAT!? That's more contact than anyone's ever given him before! He felt Dean's warm, soft lips on the top of his skull. It's usually a sign of something greater than this obvious friendship that they share, but maybe Sam's reading too much into it.

"Now, what do you say we go inside and have ourselves a fantastic night?"

Sam only grins.

* * *

The gymnasium has never looked greater! It's absolutely stunning in here! The decorations are literally the best part. Not the music, not the people, but the decorations. But immediately upon entering the gym, Sam and Dean are noticed. The kids whisper about them, but not the vulgar, mean kind of whispers this time. They think he looks pretty...well,  _good_. It makes him smile.

To be honest, this feeling is overwhelming his other judgements. If he so desired, he would jump off a bridge just to stay in this one moment. Sam doubts that he'd die given the nature of his ungodly abilities; he would just stop himself from falling and fly away. Can he even do that? Fly? It's possible. If he just focuses enough power on himself, then maybe he'll do it. Until then, nothing.

"Damn, you look good there, Singer!"

They soon approached by a guy who looks a bit old to be in school, and a very attractive redheaded girl. Nevertheless, Dean grins. "Benny! Glad you came. Sam, this is my friend Benny Lafitte and our other friend, Charlie Bradbury."

"Nice to meet you both." Sam says politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Benny says, kissing Sam's hand and winking. "Dean's definitely got good taste."

"Hands off my date, Asshole, or you'll get hurt." Dean laughs, though Sam's positive that it was more of a threat than a joke. Maybe he's overthinking it.

Charlie just shakes her head, smiling at Sam. "Don't worry, hon. If they kill each other, I'll dance with you. Even if I wanna dance with Scarlett Johansson more. No offense. Come on, I'll show you the table." As they walk, she loops her arm in Sam's. "I love the vest. Where'd you get it?"

"Just at the store on main street." He answers truthfully. "I did the alterations myself. It was completely different before I got it."

"Oh my gosh, really? That's so cool! I love it."

There's no greater feeling than this honestly! Being noticed and appreciated for what he can accomplish rather than what he can't. He wants everyone to know that he's more than that shy kid who has that one crazy father who is a religious nutcase. He's a normal person tonight.

A normal face in a normal crowd.

Soon, they arrive at their table, and Sam immediately takes a seat. Dean follows next to him. Benny and Charlie, however, don't sit. They say their peace and head straight for the dance floor. And that's when Sam looks at them. At the other kids and some of the staff. They're out there on the floor, dancing like crazy. Sam spots Bobby right away, doing some strange dance moves in an attempt to look hip or cool. What a fun guy.

"You wanna dance?" Dean asks, breaking the boy out of his trance.

Sam stammers. "N--No! I mean, yeah, but not like that. I'd look crazy."

"I'm sure you wouldn't look as crazy as Dad out there. God, sometimes I wonder if we're even related, ya know? So embarrassing." Dean smiles when Sam giggles. "Okay. We'll do a slower song when one comes on. How about that? Sounds good, right?"

"Yeah. Sounds perfect."

As the music plays, Bobby soon locks eyes with Sam and Dean. He smiles warmly at them, and unconsciously puts a hand over his heart. He excuses himself from his dance partner, and starts making his way towards their table. Bobby can't possibly contain his feelings as he grabs Sam for a huge hug.

"Sam...you look... _wow_." The gym teacher says, astonished. "You look amazing!"

Dean suddenly stands. "I'll let you two have a nice chat. I'll go get us some punch."

Sam nods as Dean walks away, and Bobby takes his place. "So, how are you doing today? Everything going good? Like you hoped it'd be?"

The young man looks over Bobby's shoulder to see Dean at the punch table, texting and getting drinks. "Better than I imagined."

* * *

_It's nothing,_ she tells herself.  _It's fine. Just a stomach virus. That's all it is. Nothing serious._

Lisa is trying to convince herself that her illness is just that. An illness. Nothing more. The thought if her actually being pregnant with Dean's baby is...shocking. They're both still in high school, with college shortly approaching. It would destroy their future plans. It would change anything!

Suddenly, Lisa's phone vibrates next to her where she's stationed on the couch. She goes to unlock it, seeing that it's a text from Dean.

_Text Message From: Dean_

_Everything's great. Sam looks AMAZING. You should see him. Miss you._

She doesn't respond. All Lisa does is lock the screen, and smile. She's happy that Sam's having the night of his life, and that Dean's helping him out of his shell. However, it's saddening to realize that your boyfriend is slowly falling out of love with you, and going towards someone else.

Slightly bothered, Lisa goes upstairs.

* * *

"So, you having fun?" Dean asks when they're alone at the table.

When he got back, Bobby subtly grabbed him, and told him that if he fucked the night up for Sam, he'd ground him until he was thirty. Though it was supposed to be a private conversation between father and son, Sam heard. Or rather...his mind heard. Thought it was a little faint. It feels like his powers are growing. Expanding.

Sam just smiles. "Yeah, yeah! I'm having a blast! Three people came up and complimented me. I'm just so...thank you, Dean. Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." As he says this, the music in the gymnasium shifts into something slow. He grins at Sam. "Hey. It's a slow song."

The boy's face pales.

"No."

"Yeah."

"No, no, no, Dean, I never--I never danced before. In front of people!"

Dean grins, as usual, and stands up. "First time for everything. You can't go to Prom without at least one dance."

"Dean..."

The older boy holds out his hand expectantly. "Sam Winchester, will you have this dance with me?"

There's hesitation, and Sam has every right to hesitate. It's Dean Singer asking him to dance, for crying out loud! He doesn't wanna make a fool out of himself here, in front of the entire student body! Yet...Sam trusts Dean with all that he has. He wants to step out into the light for once in his miserable fucking life.

So, he does the only thing he can think of.

He takes his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL finish this. I'm determined!


	6. The Black Prom: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hell breaks loose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SPENT ALL NIGHT FINISHING THIS AND IF I MESSED UP, I'M SO SORRY lol

It's odd, to be completely honest.

Out here, on the dance floor with Dean Singer. There are people staring at them, but Dean doesn't pay them any mind whatsoever. Sam wishes he had that level of confidence. Being here though, in his presence is boosting his self esteem up quite a bit.

He has interacted more with people here than he has in his entire life. Sam can say that, for once, he's truly happy. Excited even. Dean gets them into position until his hands are on Sam's waist, and Sam's arms are around his neck. They sway for a while to the slow rhythm of music. Everything about this moment is truly beautiful.

"So," Dean says. "This ain't so bad, right? Dancing with me."

Sam ends up giggling. "No. I suppose it's not." Though, as the dance continues on, the boy becomes nervous. "Dean, why am I here?"

"Hm? Because...I invited you?"

"But why?"

Dean rolls his eyes in faux annoyance, smirking at his dance partner. "Sammy, we're here. We're at The Prom, okay? And I'm having such a great time with you."

Sam's heart beats triple time. "You...you are?"

"I am."

And in that moment, something opened up within Sam. A spark. A flame, or whatever you want to call it. It spread out like wildfire, and engulfed him whole. Sam could feel everything. The air. The warmth of Dean's hands. But more importantly, he could feel Dean's  _feelings_ as if they were his very own.

With minimal effort, Sam uses whatever power this is, and reads Dean's mind.

_**Oh, Sammy. You're amazing. Really amazing. Better than amazing. You're awesome. I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now to be with you. Right here. Right now, in this moment. I don't know about everything you went through in your life, but...all I know now is that I can't imagine you out of mine. I think...I think I'm...falling in love with you, Sam Winchester...** _

By the look on Dean's face, he seems oblivious to what even transpired. He has no knowledge of Sam's accidental invasion of privacy. Though that is not the point, now is it? No. It's what he heard in his mind. That Dean is...falling in love with him. It's scary. It's downright frightening. To think that someone loves him.

It makes Sam feel whole.

Complete.

This is what he needed.

After some more silence, Sam licks his lips unconsciously, and goes in for the kill. Dean meets him halfway, and they kiss. It's not at all what Sam was expecting really. No fireworks or grand symphony. Just a kiss that leaves him lightheaded, and dizzy. It doesn't feel wrong kissing another boy, not at all. It feels right somehow, like it's what he was always meant to do. Dean pulls back, gazing down at Sam with a soft smile, green eyes bearing deep into his soul.

"I liked...that." Sam admits, holding onto Dean as they continue swaying.

Dean grins. "Yeah? Me too."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"How about 11:00? 11:30?"

The eldest boy chuckles. "Sure, Sam. Anything you want."

* * *

John claws at the fissure on the closet door, doing all he can to free himself from confinement. Sam has gone too far into the darkness. There is no way he can come back from this. The Devil has him now, Satan has dug his talons so deep into his only child. This hurts. John loved his son so much, but there is no more Sam. Only darkness.

He rips at the wood, not minding the pain; splinters of wood are digging themselves into his hands as he pries, making him bleed. John finally gets an arm out, sighing at the feeling. He tries to unlock the door, but he notes that something is strange about the latch. It's seared shut, welded. The dark powers of Satan! Knowing now other option, John begins shouldering at the door, attemptingto break it down with his brute strength.

There will be a judgement indeed.

* * *

Azazel discreetly opens the sidedoor for Lucifer and Lilith to slip through. He shuts it back quickly, and rejoins the Prom before anyone notices. Lucifer runs up to the rafters with his older girlfriend as Kevin begins speaking on stage. That little shit. He'll teach him, he'll teach all of them not to fuck with Lucifer Milton! Once they get to the top, Lucifer props his leather jacket on the rail, staring out onto the party that he was denied entry into. He sees Sam and Dean, and sneers. That bible thumping freak is gonna get what's coming to him.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, take your seats!" Kevin announces. "It's time to vote for your Prom King and Queen, or whoever lovely couple is here today. Ballots are on the table, so let's get this going!"

At the end of Kevin's announcement, he looks Sam's way, and winks playfully at him. The boy giggles out lead as he's lead back to the table by Dean. What a gentleman. It's something Sam keeps thinking about, but it's true. This no guy out there like Dean, and if there was, they'd be a horrible copy of him. He holds the seat out for him to sit down, patting him on the head reassuringly afterwards.

Sam looks around the gymnasium, seeing all the students giggling or looking at him after viewing the ballot. Why? What's so special about the ballots and why are they looking this way? Sam soon finds the answers to his question as he gazes upon the small slip of paper. There's a list of names, those who are eligible for being Prom King and Queen. St the very bottom among two other pairs, is Sam and Dean's names. Together.

"Dean...we're on here." He says quietly.

Dean laughs. "Yeah, I know. Weird right? Don't you wanna be on here?"

"Do you?"

"Well, why not? We get to sit up there on the thrones, and smile and do some stupid little dance."

Sam looks on the stage, looking at the thrones. "It's wonderful."

"You're wonderful," says Dean before touching his hand.

And Sam knows he means what he just said. He could feel it. "Thank you." He glances back at the ballot with a coy smile. "So, who are we voting for? I suppose they're more your people than my own. I don't...really have anyone."

"We should vote for ourselves."

The young teen pales. "No, no, no, don't vote for us! I can't...I couldn't--we'd look..."

Dean points his pencil at the paper, smirking at Sam. "To the Devil with false modesty."

How is it that Dean can make any situation a better one with just a quick smile? God, this guy is truly unreal, touched by an Angel. He does nothing but good things for people, and he never leaves anyone out. Sam's gonna miss him when he leaves for Stanford University in the fall. Maybe he's going there too? As unrealistic as it may be, it's possible he might be going all the way to California as well. No matter. It's not the time to dwell on it.

Sam nods, moving hair away from his face. He's not gonna stop having fun tonight. "To the Devil."

After a while, Azazel comes to collect the ballots from all tables. Once he gets to Sam and Dean, he smiles at them, saying that he hopes they win. Sam figures that he's not being truthful about something or is hiding something behind that cunning grin of his. Azazel is Lucifer's friend, and he would never under no circumstances wish Sam Winchester any good will. Ever. Kevin soon films them with his professional camera, trying to get everyone.

"So, Sam, how's it feel to be out and having fun?" Kevin asks.

The teen hums, glancing at Dean briefly. "I love it. The best night of my life."

"Good luck out there, guys. I'll be voting for you."

When Kevin says it, it feels genuine.

* * *

Lisa puts on some clothes for the night after taking her shower. She's got plenty of time to kill here at home. She smiles when she thinks of Sam. He's so sweet, and he's a cutie. Lisa isn't pretending to be a saint for giving up her night, but she feels pretty damn good about it. And also, it's not official because she hasn't said anything to Dean yet, but it's time for them to go their separate ways. Dean changes when he's around Sam. He glows.

And with that in mind, Lisa decides to stop by the Prom to check on things.

* * *

Good. It's all going according to plan. Lucifer watches from the rafters as his "henchmen" switch out the real ballots for the false ones. Soon, everyone's gonna see how much of s sick freak Sam really is. Who does he think he is!? Acting normal all of a sudden!? Yeah right! He's not gonna be normal just because he puts on an expensive outfit and styles his hair. It'll never work...yet, Lucifer has seen the kid actually interact with the so called cool kids tonight.

What a bunch of fucking sellouts.

"We leave as soon as you pull it, okay?" Lilith sighs. "I don't wanna stick around for any laughs or screams."

Lucifer checks the rig again on the rope. It's solid. "Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up."

"I'm serious! This is criminal assualt, you know that. Michael can't just you out of this one--"

"Need I remind you that we're in this together? That means if I get busted, you're coming with me. And that's not all. Sex with a minor? Serious jail time for you, Lil. So, again, shut the fuck up. I got this."

Lilith relents. "Right. You got this."

* * *

After having searched for an opening, Lisa finally manages to slip inside thanks to three students having a party of their own outside. She navigates the halls until she comes into the gym. She's aware that she's sticking out like a sore thumb with her wet hair and casual clothes, but she doesn't intend on staying long anyways. Lisa scans the crowd until she finds who she's looking for. She smiles at seeing Dean doting over Sam. It's what he deserves.

However, as she stares, Kevin Tran announces them as the school's first Prom Kings.

* * *

This...can't be real! It can't be! Prom Kings!? How's that possible. The sound of applause comes flooding into Sam's ears as he gazes at Dean. The guy grins, clapping for them before standing up. He grabs Sam's hand, helping him up as well as everyone claps and sings the school's song. This is all he ever desired. As Sam and Dean walk hand in hand to the stage, he thinks about how this could've always been his life had he been brought up like everyone. Instead, Papa his him away.

Sam hears Charlie to his right soon, chanting his name. He looks around as the students and staff alike smile and cheer for them, Mr. Singer and Mr. Shurley the most. Out of all the authority figures here, they're Sam's favorite. He knows that they fought for him, and that's something no one else would have done. They appear on the big screen then; Dean points it out. They really do look good together.

Everything is so magical right now.

* * *

Lisa is swallowed whole by the crowd as they close up behind Sam and Dean. She sees them hop onto the stage, holding each other's hand. Gosh, they're such handsome guys up there. However, something moves out of the corner of Lisa's eye, strange movement from above. She takes a look, and sees two figures bickering in the darkness. Is that...Lucifer Milton and...who is she? Does she go to this school?

There's a rope Lucifer is holding onto. Lisa tracks where the rest of the rope is, and spots that it's hooked up to a rig that controls a bucket filled with God knows what! Lucifer tries pulling the rope, but it becomes stuck. She's gotta warn someone!

* * *

Ugh!

What is Lisa doing here!? She's not even supposed to be here. Bobby breaks away from the crowd, grabbing onto her arm gently. As he escorts her towards the doors, she tells him that Lucifer is here and that he's trying to hurt Sam. Yeah right. If that little shit were here, Bobby would know about it. He thinks Lisa is just jealous that Dean is having more fun with Sam than he's had with her over the past few months. Still, she persists even as he shuts the doors on her, locking them.

* * *

Stupid old fuck. He should've listened to that nosey bitch. Dean needs to put a leash on that puppy. With one mighty pull, Lucifer frees the rope, and the contents of the bucket splatter onto Sam's nice clothes.

* * *

It's...wet...and sticky.

Something happened, but Sam's not sure what. The last thing he remembers is smiling and holding Dean's hand, but now there's something else going on, something wrong. He's been doused in some kind of liquid. The smell is a direct assault on Sam's nostrils, and some of it gets into his mouth, and all over his hair. There's no one cheering anymore, only deep gasps. Sam finally gets the courage to look down on himself. He sees his hands.

Red.

Red?

Is this...paint? It's too thick to be paint. It must be--

"It's blood!" Someone gasps.

That would explain the smell and the taste. Whose blood is it? Is it even Human blood? He doesn't want to know the answer. Sam looks up above him at where the blood came from. A metal bucket. Eventually, he hears chanting, but not from the crowd directly, but from the speakers around him. They're the insults that were hurled at him the other day in the boy's locker room. Soon, everyone begins to laugh at him. Papa warned him that this would happen.

Embarrassed, Sam starts making his way off the stage. He hears Dean calling for him from behind but he doesn't stop, that is of course until he glance up at the big screen. Sam sees himself, crying and cowering away from his tormentors, trying and failing to cover up his exposed erection from the camera. Someone made a video of the incident.

Humiliation. That's what they've always subjected him to. They've always laughed at everything he did. It didn't matter if it was something they weren't a part of, they still ridiculed him by any means necessary. Sam hears movement above him, footsteps. Whoever did this is running now, running to the rear exit. Sam gazes out into the crowd again. Everyone is laughing save for a select few who know him, but it doesn't matter

None of this matters now! He was tricked. AGAIN! They hurt him. AGAIN! It's not going to stop, it's not ever going to stop! He sees Bobby pushing people aside to stand several feet away from Sam. He calls out to him, clearly horrified by what he sees, but Sam doesn't buy it. He holds out his hand, and pushes Bobby down with his abilities. Everyone gasps again, but at the same time, the bucket from above comes crashing down, and collides directly with Dean's skull.

Sam turns back around, running up towards the stage. The crowd is deathly quiet as Sam drops to his knees, covered in blood and cradling Dean's body. His eyes are closed, but he shows no signs of breathing or waking up.

* * *

Lisa shrieks from outside of the closed doors, pounding at the glass. She runs off, having left her phone in the car. Dean is hurt.

* * *

"Dean, no..." Sam sobs, holding onto Dean's unmoving body. "Dean, please wake up."

But he doesn't. He only lays there in a small puddle of blood from the bucket. Sam retreats into his mind for a moment, confiding in the dark power that lives there.

**_They did it again._ **

_They hurt me. They hurt Dean._

**_You were never meant to be normal, never meant to be whole or pure._ **

_My heart is shattered._

**_They killed Dean. What are going to do?_ **

_What am I going to do? Make them pay._

**_And how will you make them pay?_ **

_I'm going to kill them all. They will know my pain. They will die witnessing the greatest force ever to be possessed by man. They will never forget my name._

Sam slowly stands up, back towards everyone. As he slowly turns to the side, he flicks his wrists, and causes all the lights in the building to flicker. The people mumble amongst themselves, unsure of what they're seeing. Sam decides to kick it up a notch. He raises his hands, arms spread. Some of the blood on his arms float from him in tiny droplets, frightening the crowd and everyone in it. Some back away, and some video the event.

This is the final straw.

With a gut wrenching shout, Sam sends a large, invisible shockwave of raw Telekinetic power across the gymnasium, knocking down everyone in it's path. One of Lucifer's friends tries to run for the doors, but Sam ends up slamming his face  _into_ the door, leaving behind nothing more than a bloody pulp. Some people recover quicker than others, an admirable feat, even if fruitless. They rush towards the open doors, but Sam wrenches them shut as well, locking them all inside.

It's fair game now.

Sam kills several students trying to escape on the bleachers by shutting them closed, squeezing them to death. He finds it ironic how they laugh when he's scared, but they all scream and run in terror when he's having fun. Bastards. All of them. Sam uses his powers again on a boy who made crude drawings of him. He breaks his glasses, sending several shards of broken glass into his eye sockets. He dies painfully, just as he should.

He also spots Kevin, who tries staying as far away as possible. Sam doesn't go after him...not yet. It's no fun killing someone who just cowers like that. He looks up above, turning on the sprinklers. Water comes pouring down from the ceiling, drenching everyone in cold water. It feels good on Sam's skin, but it's not enough to get the blood off. He giggles in glee as several students trip and fall from the soaked floor.

Screams near the front draw his attention. He notices another one of Lucifer's lackeys, Gordon attempting to help another girl. Sam separates them, throwing the girl off to the side, breaking her neck on the wall. Soon, the water from the sprinklers run out, forcing Sam to find new ideas to kill everyone. He uses his powers to reach up into the rafters, pulling down power lines and electrical cables. Several of them cause objects to become covered in flames, and soon the whole gymnasium is surround by fire.

Benny and Charlie console each other, both equally beaten up over the attacks. Sam almost goes for them, but is distracted by Ms. Bevell. Her dress is slightly torn, and her makeup is smudged from crying. She was nothing but a complete jerk to him too, so why is she still alive? She notices Sam looking at her, and begins to run away. She should know better. Sam sends the cords and wires to snag her, each wrapping around both wrists and ankles as well as her neck.

Ms. Bevell struggles in her bonds, but there's nothing she can really do at this point. She's a slave to Sam now. He's in charge. He can feel her pain and sense her distress, and feels glorious.

* * *

This is crazy! This can't be happening! It isn't real...but it is! No matter how many times Bobby closes his eyes, the scene doesn't disappear, it only blossoms into something more terrifying. He's no genius, but Bobby believes this is all tied to Sam somehow. That's gotta be it! He can't deny what he felt moments before this started, a cold darkness pushing him down. It came from Sam.

And now, Bobby watches horrified as Sam tortures Ms. Bevell. Her screams could possibly be heard all across the school. They're that damn terrifying. Sam grins through it all, fully aware of the danger and chaos that his otherworldly powers are breeding. Finally, he ends her suffering by literally pulling her apart piece by piece. Her limbs fall down onto the floor; sickening thumps make Bobby cringe.

He wails, and this captures Sam's attention. The boy holds his hand out with a sneer, and Bobby is lifted off the ground by his neck. He can't breathe! Sam is cutting off his circulation. He causes wires to whip around the puddle of water below Bobby, holding him above certain death. However, when he looks at Sam, he sees that his devilish grin is gone, and something akin to remorse has taken its place. Soon, he gently throws Bobby onto the stage, choosing instead to let him live for whatever reason.

As Bobby coughs on the ground, he witnesses the unthinkable. Sam sighs deeply before lifting his own self off the stage, hovering in midair. He giggles childishly at the utter pandemonium he's caused. Sam raises his hand at the ceiling, and blasts a large hole through it before gliding out. Bobby soon hears groaning coming from the other side of the stage. He sits up, searching for the sound only to see his son moving his head from side to side.

"Dean!"

* * *

This power is...liberating! Oh, it's so marvelous. Sam slowly let's himself down, hearing sirens in the distance. They're here to save those who remain. That's fine, there's more where they came from. Out of his mind's eye, he sees Lucifer Milton and another woman leaving the parking lot of the school, both terrified at the scene before them. Sam knows it was him who started this, he can see it all...and he's gonna be the one to finish it.

Lucifer's car speeds down the empty street, and Sam gives chase, albeit at his own pace. He sets various objects ablaze with a mere thought. His power is growing, expanding. He can do more than just move things now. Sam destroys houses, cars and any other object that stands between him and the one he desires to see dead. Lucifer and his companion seem initially unaware of the events happening behind them, but they will soon.

* * *

Lucifer stops at a red light, and allows police cruisers and fire trucks to pass them by. What happened tonight was so fucked! Dean got hurt! That wasn't in the plan at all, and now there's some major shit going down at the school! Holy Fuck! They have to go, they have to leave town and get the fuck outta here before someone links this back to them. Lucifer can't do jail time, he's not made for it, and Mikey can only do so much for him. Lucifer exhales slowly before glancing at Lilith. She's texting.

_Michael, this shit is getting out of_

He snatches the phone away from her quickly, making her yelp in surprise. The message is cut off and doesn't get delivered. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!? You think this is a fucking game!?"

"It's going too far!" Lilith shouts back. "What are we gonna do!?"

"We're gonna leave, and we're never gonna look back, okay?" Lucifer shouts when Lilith says nothing. "Okay!?"

"Yes! Okay."

The light turns green, causing Lucifer to step on the gas. Little does he know, Sam Winchester is right behind the car.

* * *

Even with other people, Lucifer is still an asshole. He will have has time. Right now. Sam watches as his car speeds away, but he's got something else planned for him. The young Telekinetic stomps his foot on the ground, having left his shoes at the school. He causes a crack in the cement, and it snakes it's way towards Lucifer's car, following it. The crack travels underneath the vehicle until it flows past it.

Sam closes his eyes, and feels the earth beneath him quake. He hums as the crack forms into a gaping hole in the ground. Lucifer stops the car upon seeing it, and quickly turns around before it can swallow them whole. However, as he does that, he sees Sam, and Sam sees him. The boy can hear everything, he can even hear Lucifer's thoughts. He wants him dead, and he slams his foot on the gas, making the car go faster.

There's no more remorse for him, for anyone at this point. Sam stretches out his hand, and forces the car to stop abruptly. The sudden stop causes Lucifer's female companion to skyrocket through the windshield until her face is no more. He notes that she wasn't wearing her seatbelt like Lucifer was. He takes the least amount of pain, but screams like a child when he looks upon her bloodied form.

Sam circles the car menacingly, glaring at Lucifer at each go around. This guy has ruined his life with his games and his tricks and his lies, and he's just so fucking sick of it. Sam makes the seatbelt tighter around him, confiding him to the point where he can't feel any of his limbs. The boy lifts the bright red vehicle up with his powers before slowly crushing it together. Every second for Lucifer is agony. Sam wants to keep him on his toes, not knowing which creak of metal will be the last he hears.

He sees the fear on Lucifer's face, and that only eggs Sam on. He shivers, and balls up his fist tightly. The car crushes the man inside, leaving only a bloody hunk of metal junk. Sam sighs softly at his accomplishment, and begins the long trek home barefoot and covered in blood and sweat.

He has to see Papa now.

* * *

Lisa takes a look around at the devastation that was her high school. There are several hurt teenagers as well as staff members. They all suffered, but not as much as the dead. Currently, there's too many bodies to count. She sees Mr. Singer in the distance near an ambulance with Kevin in a sling, and some guy with medical bandages around his head. Wait...he seems familiar. Upon squinting her eyes, Lisa surmises that it's Dean. He's alive!

She rushes over to them, brushing past several people who have survived the horrifying ordeal. Lisa still doesn't know or what happened in there, but she's glad Dean made it out safely. If Dean made it out, does that also mean Sam got away too?

"Dean!" She says, hugging him close. He hisses at the pain. "Sorry."

He smiles weakly at her. "It's okay."

"It's not okay. Everything...everything is not okay. What happened in there?"

"I..." Dean frowns, running his forehead. "I was out for all of it. Someone did something bad to...wait, where's Sam? Lisa, is Sam okay?"

* * *

Sam shuffles up to his house, nearly crying for his father at the door. He unlocks, and just as he is prepared to let Papa out of the closet, Sam stops. The closet door has been broken down, and Papa is nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone? Strange. Thinking lightly of it, Sam makes his way upstairs, quietly calling for his father. John doesn't answer. Maybe he's not here?

The boy heads straight towards the bathroom, and strips out of his sticky, bloody clothes. He turns on the water for the tub, and climbs in, taking the bar of soap and lathering it in his hands. His...hands. His legs. His arms. Everywhere. Stained red. Sam comes to his senses, trying hard to scrub away the memories of hours past. He hurt people, he killed a lot of people, and he was aware of it! All of it!

Sam sobs, rubbing his skin raw and red from scrubbing so hard. He wants to take it all back, but he can't! It was too much, and they went too far! They pushed him...and he pushed back way harder than anyone has ever pushed. Sam hugs his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth in the pink water around him. So much death, so much fire. What's next? Will God come knocking on their door seeking divine punishment? Probably not. There's no one here now.

Eventually, Sam manages to wash away the rest of the blood from his body. He pulls on his pajamas that were already in the bathroom before leaving. He's gotta find Papa. There are some things that they need to discuss. Sam calls out to him one more time, but he doesn't answer. He hears the floorboards creak behind him, and is greeted by John Winchester. Sam breaks down then, falling into his arms.

"You were right all along." Sam cries. "They really did laugh at me."

John rubs Sam's back with one hand. His other is unseen. "I knew they'd hurt my little boy. Let me tell you the story. I should've killed her after I put it in her." Sam frowns. This story...he knows this. "We slept together in the same bed, living sinlessly. Then one night, I went out with a friend, a nice man. He took me back to his place and he looked at me that way. I tried to get him to stop, but he didn't. He took me...he took me and I liked it! I LIKED IT!"

"No, Papa," Sam says, shaking his head. "I don't wanna hear it."

"After that, I went home and took your mother, just so she could feel the same thing I felt. I tried giving you to God when you were born...but we were weak...and we loved you so much. And God allowed me to keep my little boy. Let us pray." John makes Sam drop to his knees first, and he follows shortly. "We pray. For the last time."

"Yes, Papa."

"Our father...who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name."

Sam closes his eyes, resting his head on Papa's shoulder. Maybe things will be different now.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done..."

Maybe they'll learn to live right.

"On earth."

Maybe be...normal.

"As it is...in...Heaven!"

Suddenly, there's a painful sting in Sam's back. He gasps. Papa stabbed him. It hurts, oh God, it hurts! Sam shouts out his father's first name as the lights flicker around them. With a jolt of power, he breaks them apart, sending John flying into his bedroom and himself down the stairs and onto the kitchen floor. He grunts; the pain is unbearable. Sam looks to the stairs, and sees John walking down slowly with a large butcher knife, having somehow recovered.

Sam cowers away, crawling back sluggishly due to the stab wound in his back. "Papa, no. Please. Please, this isn't right."

"This isn't your fault, Sammy, it's mine. Sin never dies. It keeps coming back...and you've got to keep killing it. Over and over again."

He stalks Sam until they've made it in the living room. "Papa, PLEASE!"

But John doesn't listen. He holds the knife high before coming down fast. Luckily, he misses Sam's face, and stabs the hardwood floor next to him. Sam pushes the knife away, and tries to crawl to the front door, but John grabs his legs, pulling him back. Papa obtains the blade again, and slashes Sam on the leg. The boy flips over on his back in surprise. John pins him down, striking at him with the knife once more.

Again, he misses Sam's face by an inch. The boy fights back, trying to wrestle control over his father. He fights with him over the knife, inadvertently punching John in the face. The elder Winchester lashes out, slicing Sam on the arm. The boy cries out, and just barely catches the knife with his Telekinesis before it comes in contact with his eye. He whines, struggling to hold his power under immense pain and pressure. John keeps a determined look on his face, never giving up. 

That's when Sam realizes there are only two things to do here: Kill or be killed.

With his power, he pushes his father back into the kitchen, and hold him in place where the closet door once stood. Sam calls together all of the sharpest household items in their home, pointing them at his father. John looks at the hovering items as Sam cries. He doesn't wanna do this...but there's no other way.

"Samuel..." John whispers.

"I'm sorry." He whispers back.

"SAMUEL!"

With a scream, Sam sends every last object barreling at John, impaling him several times over. A pair of knitting needles pierce his ribs. Sharp scissors jab into his right hand, and a steak knife into the left, effectively pinning him into the door frame in a twisted parody of Christ. Various other pointy utensils stab Papa, and he is soon silenced when his large butcher knife drives into his heart.

Sam sits up on the floor, looking over the latest horror in tonight's never ending nightmare. John Winchester is dead, killed by his own son. He bawls, of course, for the stupid, impulsive crime he committed. He killed a helluva lot of people tonight, but this just about takes the cake. He gets up, and takes out every single object that he struck John with, and lays his body on the floor, smoothing back his greying hair.

Suddenly, Sam hears the floorboards behind him creak again. There are people in his house. Two. Are they here to kill him? Good. It doesn't matter. Papa's gone, he's savior and his biggest tormentor.

"Sam...?"

The boy perks up. That's Dean's. He looks towards the front door, and sure enough, there's Dean looking worse for wear. He's accompanied with...Lisa. Why her?

"Let us help you, Sam." She says.

The boy shakes his head, tears staining his cheeks. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm so sorry..." Sam doesn't accept it. He holds out his hand, making Lisa feel crippling pain. She falls the floor, squirming.

"Look what you turned me into. I'm a monster..."

Dean tries to help her. "Sam, stop! Don't hurt her, please!"

"Why not?" Sam says sadly. "I've been hurt my entire life. I'm what they made me now."

"Sammy, please!"

Nevertheless, Sam does eventually break his hold on Lisa, and goes back to comforting his dead father's corpse. He rocks back and forth on the floor, feeling his abilities expand once more into the great beyond, into the far off reaches of space itself, just like when he was little. The stones. The house in it's entirety quakes this time, and every window shatters outward. The lights blow out as well as Sam stands up, holding Papa's lifeless body in his arms. With this power, nothing is impossible. Well, almost nothing.

One of the first rocks smack onto the house, shaking it. It's followed by more, and another, and another one after that until they pelt against the house as if they're rain droplets. A few of them break through the roofing, and land in the living room. It's not long until a steady shower of stones rain down around all of them.

"I killed my Dad....and I want him back! I'm...I'm scared..."

Sam falls to his knees as a stone strikes him in the back, right when he was stabbed. Dean helps Lisa to her feet as they watch the house fall apart. Sam only sits there, also watching as the only house he's ever known is destroyed before his very eyes. He hears Dean's voice again, telling him that they've got to go. Sam doesn't want to. Not with him. He was tricked again.

But when Dean holds his hand out for Sam to take, the boy grabs it, sharing his life's story with the only man he's ever loved besides Papa. As he invades Dean's mind, he sees that he had no knowledge of the prank beforehand, and had genuinely fell in love. Overcome by loss, Sam allows Dean to carry him bridal style out of the crumbling house, and onto the street. Sam looks at the stones in the sky falling down neatly on the one designated area.

He spots Lisa again, next to them, wobble slightly. The back of her pants take on a dark color, resembling blood. She's just lost something important as well.

The baby would've been a boy.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

"Mr. Singer, we're trying to determine the exact role Sam Winchester played in the epic tragedy during  _The Black Prom._ You would agree that you had gone through a ton stress that night. Could it be possible that what you saw was just a natural act?"

This bullshit again. Dean sighs in the courtroom, with his father right next to him. "Most of the people I cared about died that night...but I know what I saw. Ask any survivor. There's only one explanation. Sam had a power that no one else had, and he used it to fight back against those who've tortured him his whole life. He wasn't this horrible guy either. I knew him personally. He had dreams, he had hopes like any of us. Sam killed so many people with the power of his mind...and I don't hold it against him. I probably would've done the same thing in his shoes."

"Thank you, Mr. Singer. Just one more thing. Why is it that his body wasn't found alongside his father's in the debris of the Winchester house?"

Dean only shrugs.

"Beats me."

* * *

He looks at the headstone one more time before dropping a white rose on it. Sam and John Winchester. A shared headstone. Someone actually paid money for them to be immortalized like this. It kinda warms his heart. Someone stands next to him soon, dropping another flower on the grave. He knows it's Dean without even looking.

"Samuel Winchester is dead." Dean says.

"And Jared Padalecki has taken his place." Sam replies. "I'm sorry. Again."

"It's okay. We'll be okay. We'll get through this. Together. We should head out now. Got to get ready for our new life."

Sam nods.

* * *

 **Three Years Later...** _  
_

_Mom,_

_Hey! Oh, I miss you so much. It's been awhile since I called, I know, but I'm getting to write now so it's all great. Gosh, I still can't believe it's been three years since the incident. Lost some good people there. I know this is gonna sound strange, but I miss Lucifer. He wasn't all that bad, and I'm sure he would've made a great dad to Little Jack._

_So, let me tell you something. I think this place is haunted. Lately, I've been seeing strange things, like really weird things. Stuff moving on its own, Windows opening and closing, channels switching. Weird stuff. The kicker? It only happens when Jack is around. The ghosts are after my baby, hahaha! Okay, well, I'll see you for your birthday soon. Love you._

_Kelly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay


End file.
